A Pirate's Holiday
by FencingBabe7
Summary: What if Elizabeth really loved Jack? When she and Will are pulled into another adventure with him she tries to gain the courage to tell him her feelings. FINISHED!
1. Chapter One

A young woman sat on her lay on her bed. Her blond-brown hair fell into her brown eyes. She was breathing shortly on account of her corset. "Stupid thing," she muttered.  
  
She could take it off: just for now. No-one would ever know. Sitting up, she fumbled with the buttons of her dress trying to get it off. There was a knock on the door. Elizabeth quickly redid the buttons that she had just undone. Another knock: This one sounded more impatient. "Come in," she called.  
  
One of the menservants in her house opened the door and walked in. "Will Turner has requested to see you, ma'am."  
  
Probably about wedding arrangements. Elizabeth sighed. "Tell him to come up," she told the servant.  
  
"Yes ma'am," he replied and left, closing the door behind him.  
  
Elizabeth watched him go. Will had been here everyday since he had asked her to marry him. It's not as though there were really many more wedding plans to be planned. He just wanted to be with her. Not that she really minded that much. Or did she? She loved Will it was true but it seemed she was always thinking of someone else. A someone with long black hair, black eyes, and a smile.  
  
She didn't know what had gotten into her. She had had a crush on Will since she had first met him. When she was ten years old. She remembered how she had watched over him. She had seen him grow up, from afar as he had her. They had longed to be together but had never told each other their feelings. Then he had come to rescue her from a group of evil pirates. He had risked his life: everything for her. Someone had been with him the whole way, though. He never would have found her if it hadn't been for Jack. Jack was so different from anybody she knew. Despite his disrespect for her as a lady, he had always made her laugh. But he was gone now. Gone and had left her with only Will who didn't seem quite as great now that she had met Jack.  
  
"It never would have worked out," she told herself, "He's a pirate. He would never attach himself to anything. And even if he did, how could I have forgiven him for all the villages he raided and people he's killed."  
  
"He never kills unless he has to," said another side of her brain.  
  
"I have Will, though," she argued with herself "He's the man I've always wished for: the one who loves me. I would break his heart to cancel the wedding now and tell him I love Jack."  
  
She wasn't even sure she loved Jack. She wasn't sure of anything now. Her world was all different now. She was used to suitors but this was different. There was still the Commodore, too. He had said Will could have her but she couldn't quite ignore the looks that he gave her: as though he was undressing her with his eyes. It made he want to run away. Perhaps to Will. He would protect her, he always had. "But can he protect me from a conflict within myself?" she thought.  
  
There was a knock on the door. "Come in," she called, sweetly.  
  
Will entered. He was one of the most handsome lads in the village. He caught quite some looks from the girls despite him being a blacksmith. He had a roundish sweet face, framed by light brown hair and had eyes of similar color. He was pretty much clean-shaven except for a mustache and a small goatee that made him look even handsomer. Elizabeth surveyed him for a moment with delight. She had at least managed to pick someone good- looking. "Good afternoon, sweetheart," he said, coming over to her and kissing her quickly on the lips.  
  
"Anything you want?" she asked, as he sat down beside her.  
  
"Always," he answered, his eyes sliding to her breast.  
  
"Stop it, Will," she told him.  
  
It made her uncomfortable when he did that. Other girls would giggle. Elizabeth was stern. "I didn't mean to upset you," he said, quickly.  
  
"I know," she replied, "It just reminds me of Norrington."  
  
"Is that old goat still looking at you?"  
  
"Do you think he'd ever stop?"  
  
Will rolled his eyes. "I don't know why he bothers. He's at least fifteen years older than you."  
  
"What has he got to lose if he were to marry me? Marrying me would have given him more power. Plus he likes my body."  
  
"Has he ever seen it?"  
  
"I don't randomly undress in front of men and you know that, Will," she said coldly.  
  
"I wanted to make sure."  
  
"You can be sure."  
  
He took her hand. They sat in silence for another few minutes until Elizabeth just couldn't stand it anymore. "Heard anything from Jack yet?" she asked, trying to kept her tone causal and not too quick.  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow, Captain." began Will.  
  
They both laughed. Jack had a habit of saying this. "No, I've heard nothing," said Will, seriously, "I don't know what it is. Jack said he'd send some messages. They're going into rough waters. I've been trying to catch the latest gossip. No pirate attacks anywhere. It's like they disappeared."  
  
Elizabeth's heart sank. The Caribbean Sea wasn't exactly the calmest waters. If the Black Pearl sank..No she refused to even think such a thing. Will saw her anxiety. "Don't worry, Lizzie, Jack knows how to get out of tight spots. He's experienced. He'd never let the crew down."  
  
"He made be good at fighting people, but how do you fight the elements?"  
  
"He's been at sea nearly his whole life," Will told her, his arm sliding around her neck, "It will take more than a storm or too to sink his ship."  
  
Elizabeth mouth moved slightly. No words came out. She was just mouthing something. "What are you trying to say?" Will asked.  
  
"Oh nothing," Elizabeth replied, "Just a song. I used to sing it when I was little. It goes:  
Yo Ho, Yo Ho  
A pirates live for me  
Bring me back those old horizons  
And really bad eggs  
Yo Ho, Yo Ho  
A pirates live for me. That's just a verse at the end. I won't sing the whole silly song."  
  
Will smiled, "You have a wonderful voice."  
  
Elizabeth snorted, "I couldn't sing well if my life depended on it."  
  
What she wasn't telling Will was that this was the song she had taught Jack while stuck on an island with him. It brought back fond memories. Both she and Jack had gotten extremely drunk. They had done nothing, though. True, Jack had gotten a little flirty but he had been stopped by himself: drinking so much he passed out.  
  
It had been fun before then. When they had made fire and danced around it singing "Yo Ho." Jack said he would teach the song to the whole crew when they got back. Then she had had to go and signal the Royal Navy. She hated herself for it. They would have hung Jack if they had had a chance. Her Will had stopped them. She really did love Will quite a lot, if not enough to be sure she wanted to go through with the marriage.  
  
"You know, I've been thinking," came Will voice, bringing her back to reality, "When we made the list of who we should invite, we forgot the Markensons. They will be ever so mad if they aren't invited. We need to add them to the list. And a few others too. We've forgotten quite a few."  
  
Elizabeth sighed. "I know you hate this, sweetheart," Will told her, "but soon it will be all over and then we can be together."  
  
It wasn't that exactly. Well, Elizabeth did not get the point of having such a big wedding but it was not what bothered her. What bothered her was that she had been thinking about telling Will she wanted to call off the wedding for several days now. She doubted she would ever have the courage. And why? It wasn't as though Jack was about to come back and sweep her away. He had probably forgotten about her by now. She could tell Will that she was just not ready to be married and have children (the normal expectation from a married couple) but somehow she didn't think he would understand. Any attempt to call it off would hurt Will so badly Elizabeth didn't think she would be able to stand it. She would never want to hurt Will, never.  
  
She was just going to have to live with it. Even if she called it off saying she was not ready, she would have to do it later. As the governor's daughter, she was expected to marry. She was lucky even to have Will. Without him she would be matched up with some boring noble, most likely the commodore. If she just let Will slip away, he would immediately be taken by one of the village girls and then both he and her would live their lives in depression and boredom. "Better to live mostly happy," she thought but the image of a laughing pirate came drifting back into her mind. "You seem really lost in thought today, dear," Will said, making her jump. She had almost forgotten he was there.  
  
"Just thinking about the wedding," she said, untruthfully.  
  
Will seemed to know she wasn't telling the truth. She was a dreadful liar. "You don't have to tell me anything," he told her softly, "but I'd prefer if you didn't lie."  
  
"I have my reasons, sometimes," she said.  
  
"Do you know?"  
  
"No," she lied.  
  
Her answer was short enough for Will to believe her. He laughed, ruffled her hair and then got up. "I must be getting back to the smithy," he explained, "See you tomorrow, dear."  
  
He kissed her and left. "Dear" and "Sweetheart" but never "Love", "Lass" or "Darling." Those were Jack's words for her. He never meant them in any way other than friendship but she longed to hear his voice saying them again. "Elizabeth, darling, it would have never worked out between us. I'm sorry."  
  
The words seemed to hang in the air as she whispered them. Jack had been joking as usual but he seemed so sincere. He always did and then it turned out to be a joke. He had sounded sincere when he was about to tell Will good-bye and then he said "Nice Hat" and that was all. He could never be trusted to tell the complete truth. "After all he's a dishonest man." She smiled, recalling Jack's account of what had happened that night before she had showed up to save Will.  
  
He fingers fumbled with her buttons again and she let her dress fall off her to the ground. Standing up, she watched in the mirror as she untied her corset. What a relief! She could breath right once more. If she was Anna Marie she wouldn't have to wear a corset. She could don men's wear. But she wasn't a woman pirate: she was a governor's daughter. "A governor's daughter with a lot of problems," she thought, wirily.  
  
Throwing her corset aside, Elizabeth lay down on her bed and went to sleep. Maybe sleep would bring the peace she wanted. 


	2. Chapter Two

Apparently no-one is reading this, but I'm still writing in anyway because this is fun to write. Please review if you read it. PLEASE??? I'll give you Will Turner (since in this story he isn't Elizabeth's anymore.) Scratch that. HE'S MINE!!! Hands off! Anyway, if anyone is reading this, sorry this chapter is so short. The next one will be extra long.  
****  
  
Elizabeth couldn't quite sleep. Every time she drifted half-asleep thoughts went through her head. She kept thinking about the wedding. How she would be devoting the rest of her life to Will. She suddenly heard a rustle outside. Now wide awake, she quietly got up and peeked out the window.  
  
Someone was climbing up the trellis. Elizabeth turned quickly and looked around her room for something to drop on them. Her eyes came to a rest on a small bronze statue. She carefully picked it up, despite its weight, and crossed to the window, holding it.  
  
The person was about half-way up. Something about him stayed her hand. The black hair was somehow familiar. She would wait until he was farther up and then drop the statue. The figure was climbing at an incredible pace. It was getting quite a bit closer. Elizabeth moved the statue towards the edge of the sill. Then she pushed open her window.  
  
That was a mistake. The window squeaked loudly and the figure looked up. "Do it now," screamed a voice in Elizabeth's head "You won't have another chance."  
  
A voice reached her ears, however. "Ya aren't plannin' on droppin' that on me, lass, are ya?"  
  
Elizabeth froze. Her fingers loosened on the statue but not enough for it to fall. "Jack?" she whispered.  
  
"Aye, love but it's Capt' Jack Sparrow to you," said the pirate, swinging himself through the window and landing clumsily next to her.  
  
For a minute she couldn't speak. It was Jack. A number of wooden beads, coins and a whale bone hung in his shoulder-length tangled black hair. His black eyes held their usual twinkle and almost seemed to glow in the dark. In her shock, she let go of the statue and it fell two stories, making a huge crash. "Someone will 'ave heard that," Jack told her, "We must go."  
  
"Why are you here?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
It was the only thing she could think to say. "I don't have time, love," he said, "Just trust me. Where's Will?"  
  
"He's at the smithy tonight. Staying to work on something. He wouldn't say. It's probably for our wedding."  
  
She felt a pang at this and wished she hadn't said it in front of Jack. Jack suddenly turned his head, alert. "There's movement downstairs," he whispered.  
  
Indeed there was. The servants had probably heard the crash. "Come here, lass," he said, pulling a rope from his pocket.  
  
Seeing her start to protest he held up a hand. "Have I ever given ya any reason not ta trust me?" he asked seriously.  
  
She shook her head. The footsteps were louder: coming up the stairs. Jack tied the rope to her bedpost and looked at her. "Are ya decently dressed?" he questioned, "I can't tell in da dark."  
  
"I slept in my clothes," she admitted.  
  
"Good," he replied.  
  
He grabbed the rope with one hand and wrapped his other arm around her waist. It felt so comfortable. She didn't have much time to enjoy it. Jack swung out the window and suddenly she and he were dangling by a rope, two stories up. It was all she could do not to scream. Her arms automatically flew around his neck, holding on as hard as she could. "Would ya mind not stranglin' me, love?" he gasped and started to slide down the rope, "I'm not gonna drop you."  
  
She loosened her arms slightly, trying not to look down. It was a slow and tedious business going down but Jack knew what he was doing. After what seemed like hours, they finally touched the ground. Jack let go of her waist. She quickly took her arms away from his neck, slightly embarrassed. Jack took hold of the end of the rope and gave it a giant tug. Nothing happened. He gave Elizabeth an inquiring look. She sighed and took hold of the rope behind him. They both pulled as hard as they could.  
  
The rope came flying down, along with the bedpost. "Sorry, love," Jack muttered, untying the rope.  
  
There were yells from above. It sounded as though someone had found her absence. Jack stuffed the last of the rope in his pocket. "Follow me, lass," he whispered, "I'll try not ta go too fast."  
  
He took off across her yard. She followed the best she could in skirts and realized she had forgotten her corset. "Darn thing," she thought, "I'm glad to be rid of it."  
  
Jack led her through the quiet town towards the smithy. He stopped a few times, to let them catch their breaths. They finally reached the smithy and Jack softly undid the latch of the door. A blade slipped across his throat. "Who goes there?" came a voice.  
  
Quick as a flash, Jack had his pistol held up, having taken it from his belt, and was pointing it at whoever was holding the blade. "Cheat!" came the voice.  
"Pirate," Jack explained.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"Capt' Jack Sparrow, Capt'."  
  
"You're back!"  
  
Will stepped out of the shadows and lowered his sword. "Where've you been?"  
  
Jack wasn't paying attention. He was busy slipping his pistol back into his belt. "Useful thing," he muttered, "Doesn' even 'ave any bullets in it."  
  
Will blushed slightly, but no-one saw it in the dark. "I asked you where you've been Jack."  
  
"I'll explain soon," Jack said, quickly, "I need both of you ta come with me aboard the Pearl."  
  
"Both of us?" questioned Will.  
  
"I'm here," said Elizabeth, stepping forward so that Will could see her better.  
  
"Jack, what the.."  
  
"Capt' Jack Sparrow, Capt'. Why do people always forget?"  
  
"Very well, Captain, but why now?"  
  
"I'll explain once we're aboard the Pearl."  
  
Will sighed. "Just like you," he groaned.  
  
He stuck his sword back in its sheaf and nodded to show he was ready. Jack set off towards the dock and Will gave Elizabeth a questioning look. "Don't ask me," she told him, "I wasn't told anything either. 


	3. Chapter Three

Sorry the name of this fic stinks but I couldn't think of anything else. Much thanks to my two reviewers. To everyone else who reads this: REVIEW!!!!!  
  
To Orlando Bloom Hater: Why do you hate Orlando Bloom? what's he ever done to you? I'm a OB fan and I didn't really mean to make him that bad but this is a JS/ES romance and I sort of need to get Will out of the way so..yeah. apologies to all OB fans if I offended you by slightly making Will a perv.  
  
To Me (kremmelmonster5@gmx.at): Thanks! I love it when people appreciate my stories. Keep reading this. I'm working on it as much as I can.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except WILL!!! (now that Elizabeth doesn't have him). jk. I really own nothing not even Will as much as I wish I did.  
****  
  
The Black Pearl was harbored at the dock. Jack was obviously not comfortable leaving his ship alone: the entire crew was aboard. Not one person had left the ship with Jack. Gibbs helped them aboard and once they were on the crew gathered around. "Hey Will!"  
  
"How ya doin' Lizzie? Ya look as beautiful as ever."  
  
"To of the devil. Will and Lizzie."  
  
"When's the wedding?"  
  
"Good ta see ya, mate."  
  
"Are ya sight for sore eyes!"  
  
"I don't mean to break up this reunion," Jack said, "But...GET TO WORK!"  
All the crew scrambled away from Will and Elizabeth at his roar. "We're bringin' 'er out," yelled Jack, "Man the tiller, loosen the sails. Every man ta 'is post. I don' want ta be seen."  
  
Will hurried to help but Jack held him back, "Not you," he told Will, "I owe ya and Elizabeth an explanation. Sorry I came in the middle o' the night but if we came any other time the town would 'ave thought we were attackin' them and panicked."  
  
The name "Elizabeth" sounded so strange when he said it. He never called her "Elizabeth". Sometime "Lizzie," but not "Elizabeth." Will hadn't noticed anything. "It must be serious for him to address me formally," she thought, "Either that or he doesn't want to call me by any of my pet names in front of Will."  
  
"Come up ta my private cabin," Jack said, motioning for them to follow him.  
They did so, climbing up to the upper deck. Jack's private quarters where there and he opened the door to let then in. Jack started to sit down and then quickly jumped back up. "I'm sorry," he exclaimed, "Ladies first."  
  
He made a half mock-bow and pulled out a chair for Elizabeth. She glared at him then took a seat. Jack and Will sat on either side of her. "What have you got to tell us, Jack?" demanded Will.  
  
Jack leaned back, wordlessly as though taking his time. "Oh for heavens sake, Jack," Elizabeth shrieked, "Just tell us and get it over with."  
  
"While ya are on my ship, ya shall call me 'Capt'," replied Jack.  
  
"Tell us.... Captain Sparrow," Elizabeth muttered, as though "Captain" was the hardest thing she had ever said.  
  
"Very well."  
  
Jack's black eyes glittered. His hand came up and smoothed his mustache a few times. Elizabeth sighed loudly. "Half a moment, love, I'm tryin' to decide where ta start."  
  
Will did not look so happy about Jack calling Elizabeth "love". He gave Jack a sharp glare which Jack chose to ignore. "Well the first thing I should tell ya is that Barbossa may be dead but his crew is not. They are out there. Biddin' their time 'haps. They are not strong 'nough to attack us but if they are given a chance to put together a crew, they could be a real threat. I 'ave just found out, that yer daddy.." he motioned to Will, "had a treasure. he collected it ove' the years and stole some from Barbossa. Anyway, he left a treasure map, which I 'ave here," he held up and old piece of parchment, "Barbossa's pirates know abou' this and are tryin' ta get it. I thought ya might like ta try to help me find this treasure before Barbossa's lot does."  
  
"That's it, then?" asked Will with distaste, "You got us in the middle of the night to go on a treasure hunt with you?"  
  
"I couldn't 'ave come any other time. I'm asking ya this because it would be yer treasure if we found it. Think of it. Ya could give up bein' a blacksmith and buy a home with the luxuries Lizzie's used ta havin'. I think it would please 'er quite a bit."  
  
He winked at Elizabeth. Will looked taken back, "About how much are we talking about, Jack?"  
  
"Ten thousand pounds worth of stuff at least, maybe more."  
  
Will eyes widened. "How do you know about this?" he demanded.  
  
"Always suspicious, Will, just like yer father," Jack murmured, his black eyes dancing, "Yer father was a friend of mine. I was in with 'im on this. Just fergot about it 'til I found this old treasure map."  
  
Will sighed, as though he didn't quite believe him. Elizabeth didn't blame him. Jack was not one for always telling the truth. "All right," Will said.  
  
"One thing, before we agree ta this," Jack said quickly.  
  
"What?" asked Will.  
  
"Ya agree ta give me a share in the treasure. Afte' all, I could have kept this map all to my self, but since I'm so kind-hearted..." Elizabeth snorted and Jack shot her a look, "..but since I'm so kind- hearted, I came in got you."  
  
"Of course," Will replied, shocked, "I wouldn't dream of not giving you your fair share."  
  
"Then it's a deal?" Jack questioned.  
  
Will nodded and thrust his hand forward. Jack shook it. "Yer still awful formal even afte' I've known ya this long," he laughed.  
  
Will shrugged. Color rose in his cheeks. "Come on, I'll show ya yer cabins," Jack said, "Lizzie, we can give ya private. Will, I'm afraid we don't 'ave another private as we gave it to AnnaMaria, ye don't mind sleeping in with the crew?"  
  
"I can share with Elizabeth," Will suggested.  
  
"I think not," Elizabeth said, heatedly.  
  
"That's quite improper, unless yer married ta the lady, which I don't believe ya are," Jack said, in mock scolding, "I thought ya were a gentlemen, Will."  
  
"I'll...I'll sleep with the crew," Will stammered, hurriedly, the blushing so darkly it looked as though his face had just been painted red.  
  
"Good," Jack said, "Come."  
  
He motioned to Will, who followed after a brief look at Elizabeth. Elizabeth waited until they were gone and then walked back out on the deck. It was good to be aboard the Black Pearl again. The smell of sea water met her nose. She smiled, and pulled her hair out of the ribbon holding it, letting it fly freely in the wind. She understood the freedom a pirate felt with only the ship and the sea. You let the sea take you where you pleased. There was no end of places you could go. She leaned over the deck railing, looking out at the ocean. Why couldn't Will stay a pirate now that had learned his heritage. She could easily spend her life aboard a ship especially if it was the same one Jack was on.  
  
She was back on Jack again. Every time he spoke to her she felt special. How she longed to be with him, always. At least he'd never guess she loved him. She was too harsh. "Not really," she thought, "Mostly I'm teasing, same as him. He's knows I don't mean everything I say."  
  
She felt a hand on her shoulder and whipped around. It was Jack, "Time ta stop dreaming about Will, lass. Yer sure ta be tired. I'll show you ta yer cabin."  
  
For a moment she just looked at him. A picture that calmed her and excited her at the same time. She wished she could tell him it was actually him she'd been thinking of and not Will but she couldn't. She nodded and followed him, below the deck to the private cabin.  
  
Jack was just about to open the door to the cabin when the door of the one beside it flew open. A sleepy looking AnnaMaria stared blurry-eyed at Jack and Elizabeth. "What ya coming down 'ere for?" she demanded of Jack.  
  
"Capt'. Ya never 'ave a sense of whose in authority. I'm down 'ere ta bring Elizabeth."  
  
"Elizabeth?"  
  
AnnaMaria turned to look at her. She flashed her a quick, rare smile and then her attention snapped back to Jack. "Ya didn't need ta come down 'ere. She's been on this ship before. She can find 'er way around."  
  
"I believe I told ya ta address me as Capt'," Jack told her, "and where were ya anyway? Ya were supposed ta help the crew bring the Pearl out."  
  
*Smack* AnnaMaria slapped Jack across the face. "Let 'em know, whose in control," she told Elizabeth, before slamming her door shut.  
  
"I'm not sure I deserved that," Jack groaned, rubbing this face with his hand.  
  
Elizabeth tried hard not to laugh. Still muttering, Jack opened her door. It was a nice room. Quite well furnished for a ship. After looking around, she saw Jack looking at her for her approval. "It's quite nice," she said, awkwardly, "Now, could you please leave? I'd like to get some rest."  
  
Jack nodded. She turned to face him and found his hand resting against her cheek. "It's good ta 'ave ya back aboard the Pearl, love," he whispered, roughly.  
  
He gave her cheek a soft stroke and quickly left. Elizabeth stared after him, in shock. Her hand flew to her face and her fingers ran across the place where he had touched her. "It's nice to be back," she whispered, despite the fact that he was gone. 


	4. Chapter Four

Yeah! I have reviews! *crazy hysterical laughter* I love you guys. Oh yeah, sorry if I'm not moving the Jack/Elizabeth romance fast enough but Will is sort of there but once he's out of the way- full steam ahead. yeah, so to my reviewers:  
  
Erinya: J/E forever!!!!!!!!!! *blushes* Thanks for reviewing.  
  
dudet: Thanks! I will make sure to update as much as possible.  
  
Jenni: Like I said J/E rocks!!! Keep reading.  
  
Shadow Phenix: Yes, I do update often (if I have ideas of what I'm going to write). Thanks for your long review. I'm not really trying to say that Will's unglamorous (except in this story *crazy laughter*). Will is still hot, but I just think Lizzie and Jack go together so much better. I read your story and it's great!!!!!!!! um yeah, I'm not really sure you got my review because the computer said I'd already reviewed that chapter (even though I didn't). Anyway, if you didn't get it, I'm just letting you know I read your story.  
  
Cpt-Jack Sparrow: Thanks for your reviews on every chapter. I'm glad you're enjoying. It's always nice to know people are actually reading stuff you work hard on.  
  
Karin(kruemmelmonster5@gmx.at): Greetings from America. What can I say? Your reviews moved me most. Make all the spelling mistakes you want! I don't care. Your spelling is probably better than mine (even though English is my first language) because I'm awful at spelling. Thanks for following my story. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. (Not even Will today.)  
  
***  
  
Elizabeth couldn't sleep. Heavy winds shook the boat. Waves lapped around. The creaking and groaning of every timber seemed louder than the drums of the imperial army. Elizabeth gasped trying to breathe the musky air. It was so stuffy.  
  
She had to get a breath of fresh air. She could hardly breathe. Getting up, Elizabeth pulled on the boy's clothes, Jack had given her to wear. Softly, she pushed the door open, careful not to make a noise lest it woke AnnaMaria. She padded up to the deck. Rain met her head as she poked up out from below the deck. Even though it was just a drizzle, Elizabeth didn't want to ruin the clothes she'd likely being wearing for a week or two. She quickly hurried back to her cabin to retrieve her cloak and then went back to the deck.  
  
The air was cold and wet. She breathed it in relief. Another clocked figure was right in front of her, back turned. "Gibbs?" she inquired.  
  
"Aye," the man turned around to face her, "Seems to be quite a party out here, considering it's raining."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your Will is out 'ere too."  
  
"Where?"  
  
Gibbs pointed to another figure on the other side of the deck, near the bow, that Elizabeth had not noticed before. "What's he doing out here and you too for that matter?"  
  
"I'm out here as night watch. I believe he came up 'ere for the same reason you did."  
  
"What's that?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"To get a breath of air."  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
Gibbs laughed. "I know how the air is down there right before a storm. It's a wonder, any of 'em can sleep without suffocating."  
  
Elizabeth nodded and walked over to Will as Gibbs turned back to staring out at the ocean. Will turned quickly when he heard Elizabeth's footsteps behind him. He had a pirate's reflexes. That was something he couldn't deny. He relaxed seeing it was Elizabeth. Without bothering to greet her, he swept her off her feet into a kiss.  
  
In reply, Elizabeth pulled away and said, "Really Will, can't you ever keep your hands to yourself."  
  
"I love you too, Lizzie," Will grinned.  
  
He didn't receive a reply. "Grumpy today?" he inquired.  
  
"As if!" snorted Elizabeth, knowing it was true. Being swept off her feet in the middle of the night, hadn't exactly cheered her any, even if it was by Will.  
  
"Still worrying about the wedding?" Will asked, his tone changing and becoming much softer.  
  
Elizabeth didn't answer for a moment. Then she opened her mouth to say, "The truth is I'm not sure if I'm ready to marry" but she didn't get a chance.  
  
Gibbs yell, interrupted her. "Ship out there," he called, "Capt' needed on deck."  
  
Elizabeth turned away from Will and saw the figure of a ship, far away. It was silhouetted against the moon light, it's dark shape rather menacing. Jack appeared breathlessly, next to Gibbs. "Where?" he gasped.  
  
Gibbs pointed. Jack's eyes narrowed. "Telescope," he muttered, holding out a hand, his eyes never traveling from the figure.  
  
Gibbs handed him a telescope. Jack put it up to his eyes, focusing on the ship. Almost immediately, he swore loudly. "It's the Shadow," he groaned, teeth clenched, "Barbossa's crew's ship. I remember. They've got a new Capt': Jussic."  
  
He put down the telescope and roared, "All hands on deck. All hands on deck."  
  
There were some noises below deck as the crew started to wake up. "Capt', pardon me, but the Pearl's the fastest ship in the Caribbean," Gibbs pointed out, "They can't catch us."  
  
"Maybe," Jack replied, his shrewd eyes calculating, "but I don't want to take chances. Load the cannons."  
  
"Yessir," Gibbs obliged, going to the lower deck and giving the first crewmembers up orders.  
  
"Pull the anchor, lift the sails," cried Jack, "I want 'er full steam ahead."  
  
He manned the tiller. Will went to help the crew. This time Jack had no objection. Elizabeth stood rooted to the spot, unsure of what to do. Thunder boomed overhead and lightning flashed in the sky. "Oh ye gods and little fishies," Jack muttered, "Runnin' away from a pirate ship in the middle of a storm. Maybe 'tis bad luck having a woman aboard. Or maybe it just 'tis 'aving two."  
  
"Jack?" Elizabeth questioned, attentively.  
  
He gave a start, somewhat surprised to see her there. "What can I do? I mean to help. Should I go get instructions for Gibbs and help the crew."  
  
"No!" Jack looked alarmed, "I can't 'ave a woman puttin' 'erself in danger. Go below and stay there."  
  
"AnnaMaria's helping," Elizabeth informed him, looking at the woman scurrying around deck with the rest of them, "It's not like I've never been in danger before."  
  
"AnnaMaria is a pirate and a crew member and we sometimes even forget she's a woman. It's much harder to forget with you," Jack said, his eyes sweeping down her body.  
  
The situation was too serious for Elizabeth to notice this gesture "Let me help, Jack," Elizabeth demanded.  
  
"I haven't got time to argue with you, love," Jack said, grimly, "Much as I'd love to. Go below the deck now and don't argue."  
  
Elizabeth turned away from him in a huff and pretended to make towards the trapdoor to the cabins below. As soon as she lost Jack's attention however, she pulled the cloak over her head and went to help the crew. She wasn't going to stay below just because Jack wanted to get all the credit. "Maybe he's worried about you," she thought.  
  
She didn't have much time to ponder, this however. The Shadow was catching up to the Black Pearl. It looked as if they were going to have to fight.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Haha! I left you guys on a cliff-hanger. Well not really but sort of. I'm sorry. I promise to update soon. I think I know what's going to happen. It might have something to do with Jack and Elizabeth and an island *wink* *wink*. 


	5. Chapter Five

You guys rock!!!!!!!!!! These reviews are making me write a lot faster. If you have any suggestions for this story I'll be glad to consider them. Except if you want a Will/Elizabeth romance. Sorry, but as I've already said this is a Jack/Elizabeth story. I've still put in some Will/Elizabeth moments for those who want them but Elizabeth doesn't exactly enjoy them as you've already seen. What do you guys think about setting Will up with AnnaMaria? Too weird? Let me know. To reviewers:  
  
H2o Girl: Hi Dana. Ha! You finally reviewed. I thought that line might get you. Good line though, huh? Especially when Jack says it. (To all you people who are really confused try "Oh ye gods and little fishes.") YOU THINK I'D KILL WILL FOR A COOKIE????????? Idiot! Go read another story if you want that. Or write your own story where Will dies- oops I shouldn't have suggested that. Well go read another story anyway. I don't know any where Will dies but if you want one where Elizabeth dies try A Pirate's Heart of Blood by emeraldmedallion  
  
Mary: They do, don't they?  
  
Freaky: Sheesh, I put up a chapter every few days and you ask me to hurry up? I'll try ( Don't worry about Will. He gets me. Muahahahahahaha. Just kidding.  
  
Jenni: I'm planning on some Jack/Elizabeth action really soon. Like the next chapter. Happy?  
  
emeraldmedallion: Thanks for taking the time to read my story (that goes out to all of you reading this, too). I hope you continue. I try to update as soon as possible.  
  
Karin: you didn't review. *Sob* *sob*  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. *Sob* *sob*  
  
***  
  
Rain splattered into Elizabeth's face making it hard to see. No-one had seemed to realize who she was. They just thought she was another member of the crew. Elizabeth pulled the cloak farther over her face in order to keep out the rain and not be seen. She felt slightly guilty but she was only doing her duty after all.  
  
She heard Jack's yelled commands faintly as they were blown away by the wind. Lightning flashed and for a moment everything was illuminated bright as day. Elizabeth saw the huge ship, black sails expanding with the heavy wind. "We can't keep the sails up," yelled Gibbs to Jack, "They'll tear. We 'ave ta take 'em down."  
  
"If we have to surely they'll have to, too," Will cried.  
  
"I'm 'faird not, lad," Gibbs called, "Their sails are a lot heavier and stronger than ours. They can withstand this wind."  
  
"We ain't got holes in our sails for nothin'," Jack barked, "Leave 'em up."  
  
Gibbs swallowed an argument and nodded. "Throw everythin' we don't need overboard," Jack continued.  
  
"That sounds strangely familiar," grumbled Will.  
  
"We don't 'ave much ta spare, Capt'," Gibbs yelled, "Only the few treasure chest we 'ave aboard."  
  
Jack's face went tight. For a moment he didn't speak then determination filled his eyes. "Throw 'em over," he said, thinly.  
  
"Aye Capt'," Gibbs agreed and he began calling to the crew.  
  
Elizabeth helped lug a chest over to the side of the ship and dumped the treasure. Gold spilled onto the ocean's surface to be swallowed by the waves. She was about to drop the chest when a hand stayed hers. "Not that," Gibbs told her, "It might come in handy."  
  
He walked off not even realizing it was her. "We're going to have to fight, Jack," Will yelled. His hood was thrown back and his hair was sticking to his face, "They're gaining on us."  
  
His hand was gripping the hilt of his sword, tightly. "They're within cannon range, now," Jack commanded, "Fire at them and when they come closer, be prepared to use muskets and pistols."  
  
No sooner had he spoken than a boom sounded from the Shadow. The crew ducked. The shot missed the Black Pearl by feet, splashing into the water. Gibbs recovered fastest and managed to fire back at them with one of the Pearl's cannons. The crew rushed to help and there were several more booms of both ship's cannons going off.  
  
Another cannonball came flying at the Black Pearl. The was an enormous crack and the mainmast fell after being hit. The crew ran for cover. Jack swore. "Bloody pirates," he yelled, "I'll 'ave you for hurting my ship."  
  
They were coming too close for cannons. The crew took out muskets and pistols and began shooting at the pirates on the Shadow, dodging bullets aimed at them. Elizabeth grabbed a spare musket and took aim.  
  
The Shadow drew alongside the Pearl. The crew was jeering. A man stood in the middle of them, close in size and statue to Barbossa. He was wearing Barbossa's huge hat, with a new enormous feather. "You 'ave somethin' that we want, Sparrow and we will get it from you by force if you don' give it to us freely."  
  
"Do whateve' ya want, ya mangy scurs," Jack yelled back, "Ya can' beat, Capt' Jack Sparrow."  
  
The Shadow's crew seemed to think this funny. They roared with laughter. "You're as good as dead, Sparrow," Jussic called back (for that's who he was.)  
  
The battle was short. It ended as the storm abated. The crew of the Back Pearl was tied up on the deck of the Shadow, forced to watch as their ship was cannoned to pieces. Jack was outraged but tried his normal trick. "I don't think you want to be doin' that, savvy?" he asked as the pirates took aim at the already damaged Black Pearl.  
  
"Shut yor mouth if ya know what's good fer ya," Jussic shot back, not taking his eyes of his target.  
  
"The Pearl's a good ship," Jack continued, undaunted, "Ya don't really want ta destroy a good ship, do ya now?"  
  
He didn't get any farther. Several cannonballs later, the Black Pearl was rapidly sinking.  
  
"Good-bye," sniffed Jack, with almost true sincerity, "Ya served me well."  
  
"Shut up," snapped Jussic.  
  
There was no Will to save them now. He was tied up with the rest of the crew. They all awaited Jussic's displeasure. "Elizabeth was on the Pearl," Will whispered to Jack, "I don't suppose there's any chance of her living?"  
  
"Probably not," Jack muttered back, equally grim.  
  
Elizabeth hadn't heard them. She was pressed against Gibbs and Cotton. Jussic circled the crew. His eyes rested on Elizabeth. He walked over to her and pushed back her hood. "Well, well look what we 'ave 'ere," he smiled nastily.  
  
"Elizabeth!" cried Will.  
  
Jussic pulled Elizabeth out from the rest of the crew and ran his hand across her trembling body. "Get your filthy hands off her," Will yelled, struggling against his bonds.  
  
As Jussic turned to look at Will, Elizabeth did an AnnaMaria and slapped him across the face. AnnaMaria smiled proudly, but Jussic did not. He turned towards her, furious. "Why ya little bitch!" he growled.  
  
He grabbed Elizabeth and jerked him roughly towards him. He tore off her shirt. "I wouldn't be doing that, if I were you," Jack said, in his normal lazy tone.  
  
Elizabeth shot Jack a pleading terrified look. He couldn't do anything, however because three pistols pointed at his head. "Now, now gentlemen," he said, quickly, "I thought we were on good terms 'ere. Appears to some misunderstandin', savvy?"  
  
"I've had enough of ya, Sparrow," Jussic snapped losing interest in Elizabeth and dropping her on the deck, "Tell me where that map is of yers."  
  
"What map?" Jack asked, innocently.  
  
"I didn't bring you here to play games," Jussic growled, "Tell me where it is."  
  
"Only if ya agree not ta harm any of us," Jack replied, knowing asking to go free was not an option.  
  
Jussic nodded  
  
"Very well," Jack said, "It went down with the ship."  
  
Jussic swore in anger. "I told ya not to destroy that ship, but did ya listen ta me? No," Jack started, "No-one ever listens to poor Capt' Jack Sparrow."  
  
"Shut up, ya overgrown pig," Jussic spat, "I've got something that might make you happy."  
  
"What?" inquired Jack.  
  
"We're approaching the island my predecessor made ya governor of."  
  
Jack's face contorted.  
  
"Ya get to govern it again," Jussic told him, smugly, "Ya and the girl. He's." he jerked his head at Will, "..is far to fond of her."  
  
"Elizabeth!" Will called, desperately.  
  
"Off you go," Jussic smiled nastily.  
  
"Barbossa allowed me a pistol with one bullet, before. Certainly, ya would oblige ta do the same, savvy?" Jack asked.  
  
"I suppose I'll grant the same wishes as Barbossa. I don't want ta seem too cruel, now would I?" He laughed along with the crew, "Go and get it then."  
  
He threw a pistol into the water. As he had done before, an extremely annoyed Jack took a swan dive into the water after it. Elizabeth went next. She didn't have time to say anything. Jussic pushed her so hard; she tripped and went flying down alongside Jack, who had just managed to find the pistol.  
  
Without saying anything to each other, they glumly swam ashore the island. The crew of the Shadow laughed and the ship started to sail away. "Bloody pirates," Jack muttered, glowering after them. They were stuck on the island again.  
  
***  
  
Nice and long, huh? Sorry I'm not that good at writing battle scenes. Next chapter will have the Jack/Elizabeth action I promised. The map isn't really destroyed but what happened to it? Could the island that they're on, hold some secret they never knew about? (No, I'm not talking about the rum.) Suggestions are welcomed, even though I have I pretty good idea of what's going to happen now. Review please. Make me happy. Except you Dana. You will never make me happy. Even if you review a hundred times. You wanted me to kill Will for a cookie. Grrrrrr.. Anyway (cheesy smile) hoped you liked my newest addition to A Pirate's Holiday and once again I apologize for the stupid title. (I'm really bad at titles.) 


	6. Chapter Six

Where would I be without my reviewers? You guys are so fast at reading. It's amazing. Big hand for reviewers. Yeah so anyway, to my reviewers:  
  
Shadow Phenix: *sigh* I just had to open my big mouth and say I liked long reviews. Just kidding. I liked your feedback. Now I get to explain myself. I guess it wasn't that clear. Here: First of all Elizabeth does not dump Will, even though she loves Jack because she knows things will never work out between her and Jack. On the other hand, she has to marry someone and since it can't be Jack she wants to be someone who isn't an idiot like the Commodore. The obvious person is Will since he's already proposed and she at least likes him as a friend. She is having problems acting like she loves him though, now. Another reason that she doesn't want to break up with him is because she doesn't want to break his heart when he'd really not be expecting it. I mean, let's face it, if Will really loved Elizabeth as much as he did in the movie he'd be devastated if she left him and who knows if he wouldn't try to commit suicide or something. Why she didn't welcome a kiss in the rain was because Elizabeth is a very stubborn character. She's very independent. She doesn't like being thrown around or picked up if she didn't ask for it. So even if it is Will, she doesn't welcome being swept of her feet without her being asked. *Gasps for breath* (This is the longest reply to a review I've ever done.) About the sails being holey: Sorry. I don't pay much attention to details (I've only seen the movie twice for heavens sake). Besides, I like holey sails. (Ignore my weirdness.)  
  
Cpt-Jack-Sparrow: Thanks. I'm trying to hurry even though I have a drama performance this weekend and I'm incredibly busy. Come on, I'm working on this chapter now instead of working on my homework.  
  
Karin: Yeah! O.k. Happy now. It's so comforting to know that someone really far away from here is reading my story and enjoying it. Sorry for sobbing because you didn't review. I knew you would sometime.  
  
Jenni: Thanks. I promise Mr. Cotton's parrot will say something or do something before the end. It's still there. (How about it taking a shit on Jack's hat? got that idea from another fanfic. guess it's sort of lame.)  
  
emeraldmeallion: Guess I don't have anything to say to you (that might be a good thing) except keep reading. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Here it is: the chapter you've all been waiting for:  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. *Tear*  
  
***  
  
"I can't believe we're stuck on this bloody island again," Jack, kicking sand into the water.  
  
"I guess there's no use in saying that you can get us off here because you're Captain Jack Sparrow," Elizabeth said.  
  
Jack was busy knocking on a tree and trying to find the trapdoor hidden beneath the sand. "If you're looking for the rum, Jack, I burned that. You shan't find any," Elizabeth told her, crossing her arms.  
  
"Perhaps some survived," Jack said, simply, opening the trapdoor and disappearing.  
  
Elizabeth sighed loudly and tapped her foot. Jack appeared a few minutes later carrying two bottles of rum. "It seems that at least these two withstood your mad scourge," Jack said cheerfully, holding up the two bottles.  
  
Elizabeth scowled. " 'Ave a drink," Jack offered her one of the bottles.  
  
"It's a vile drink!"  
  
"We're going to be on this island a long time, love," Jack told her, "We might as well enjoy ourselves."  
  
Elizabeth scowled harder but took one of the bottles from Jack. "That's the spirit," Jack grinned, "It's getting cold. Let's start a fire."  
  
They sat close to the fire trying to get their wet clothes to dry. Jack, who had probably had too much rum, was tunelessly humming "Yo Ho." Elizabeth was staring carelessly out at the sea. "We have to save them, Jack," she said suddenly.  
  
"That could be a lot easier if we weren't stuck here, love, savvy?" Jack replied, breaking off from his humming.  
  
"Do you have any idea where they are going?"  
  
"Not a clue," Jack said, "No doubt they think Will can tell 'em as he's Bootstrap's son. I'm the only one who could tell 'em anything about the map and they've gotten rid of me."  
  
He gave a short laugh. "Surely you haven't memorized the map."  
  
"Of course not," Jack replied, "but I have it."  
  
He held up a small leather pouch. Elizabeth gapped. Jack grinned. "Ya didn't think I was idiot enough to leave it aboard the Pearl, did ya?"  
  
"You're full of secrets, Jack."  
  
"Yes, I'm truly wonderful, I know. And eccentric, helpful, charmin', dashin', irresistible.. More rum?"  
  
Elizabeth took the bottle from him and took a long sip. Her mind was going blank and carefree. Jack began humming again. "I'm 'farid I forgot the words here, love," he said.  
  
"Want to do the dance with it?"  
  
Jack grinned, "Aye."  
  
He grabbed her hand and pulled her up beside him. A few minutes later, they were dancing around the fire, singing at the top of their lungs. They finished singing and an exhausted Elizabeth collapsed next to Jack. "Charmin', dashin' and completely irresistible," Jack murmured carelessly.  
  
He was so close. She could smell the rum on his breath. Before she knew what she was doing, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. For a moment he was so surprised he didn't respond. He got over his shock quickly, however. His arms snaked around her and he kissed her back. His tongue traced her lips and then found it's way into her mouth. After a few moments they pulled apart. Elizabeth was breathless. "Jack," she whispered.  
  
Neither moved. They just looked at each other. A shiver ran down Jack's spine. He'd flirted with many women but he'd never felt like he did now, before. Elizabeth was watching him with a strange look. "Don't stop," she murmured, softly.  
  
He pulled her close, against his chest. He then leaned down and kissed her again, more softly this time and again. His hands started to rove freely over her. He took her left hand. Quite suddenly he stopped and pulled away from her. Elizabeth's eyes flew open. His fingers had stopped on her left hand: on the simple silver ring Will had forged as an engagement ring.  
  
Jack was still as a statue. Blood rushed to Elizabeth's face. "Jack..." she started.  
  
"Capt' Jack Sparrow, Capt'," he muttered and then he was gone.  
  
She didn't follow him. A tear rolled down her face. The rum had gotten to her, to approach Jack so forwardly. She could almost feel his sweet caress as though his fingers were still touching her on her face, her hair, her arms, her breast.  
  
She took off her wedding ring and stared at it. She remembered how she had assured Will it was fine enough for her. She no longer loved Will, she knew. She liked him quite a bit but he just wasn't as exciting as she had thought he would be.  
  
Nothing would ever work out between her and Jack, though. She wanted to marry someone she at least liked, unlike Commodore Norrington. She couldn't marry Jack , she knew, so it was Will she'd have to stay with. She might as well be loyal to him as she hadn't been.  
  
Quite suddenly she felt a wave of sickness pass over her. She swayed slightly. "Too much rum," she thought. She had time to slip the ring back into her pocket before she fainted.  
  
She woke to find Jack shaking her. She opened her eyes to find herself looking into his. She blushed and sat up. "I guess..I guess I got a little drunk," she said, roughly, refusing to look at him.  
  
"Of course," Jack replied, "I highly doubt you would have.done what you did, non-intoxicated. Don't worry. Will will hear nothin' of this from me."  
  
So he still thought she loved Will. He thought she had only done it because she was drunk. Perhaps the rum explained her forwardness but defiantly not her feelings for him.  
  
"Elizabeth?" Jack started.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think I may have discovered the secret of the map."  
  
Elizabeth gasped, forcing herself to look at him. "The only explanation is that the treasure in hidden on this island," Jack finished.  
  
***  
Muhaha. Cliffhanger thingy. So next chapter might be back aboard the Shadow, I'm not sure. O.k. so the action got interrupted but it was still something, savvy? I didn't get anyone telling me if it would work to put Will with AnnaMaria or are you guys just speechless for me even suggesting that? Does anyone think it would work? Or is that just crazy? Reviews? Please? 


	7. Chapter Seven

So I'm a little late in updating. Sorry. It seems like you guys thought a Will/AnnaMaria would be interesting. Okey dokey. I will try it although it will only be a very small part of the story at the end. And now, to reviewers:  
  
Karin: Hi! You always seem to be the first reviewer*blushes* I'm glad you like my story so much.  
  
Jenni: We seem to have a lot of different people reviewing this story. There's you and Karin. I didn't really think this site was an international site but it seems so. I forgive your English. It's fairly good. Believe me, I couldn't write in the only other language I'm learning (Spanish) for the world. I've been waiting for this chapter too. It was defiantly my favorite to write. (I'm not as bad a romance writer as I thought I was.)  
  
Deppster: Yeah! Someone new is reviewing. (Not that I don't like you guys who have been reading this story forever.) Keep reading. I try to update as soon as possible.  
  
emeraldmedallion: Don't we all. (about wishing to be Elizabeth then.)  
  
Cpt-Jack-Sparrow: Yeah, o.k. Like I said I'm not as bad a romance writer as I thought I was. And this is only the beginning of the romance. (Muhahahahaha.)  
  
Elizabeth S. Turner: (if you get up to here) Thanks for reviewing. My bad. Trying to get a Will/Elizabeth groupie to read a Jack/Elizabeth story.  
  
*** Disclaimer: It all belongs to however the hell thought up this story. Lucky Bums! (Sorry just something my friend always says.) Anyway, the point is I don't own it. WAAAAAHHHHHH! (O.K. so I'm a little moody today.)  
  
***  
  
"That's impossible!" Elizabeth exclaimed.  
  
"Improbable," Jack corrected, "and it's not. I've often wondered why the map has showed the treasure in the middle of the sea. This island is less than five miles long so it wouldn't show up on a map."  
  
"And where do you suppose it could be?" Elizabeth asked, "I don't see anything glittering around here."  
  
Jack frowned, thinking hard. Elizabeth took off her shoe and dumped sand out. Suddenly her eye caught the empty rum bottle near her. Of course- the rum! "Jack.." she said slowly, picking up the rum bottle, "What if.."  
  
"It was hidden with the rum," Jack finished, his eyes resting on the bottle.  
  
He jumped up and ran over to the trapdoor, Elizabeth close behind. He opened the door and climbed in, Elizabeth followed. "Now what?" she asked.  
  
It was just a big pit. Rum bottles littered the bottom. "Hmmmm.." Jack murmured.  
  
He went over to one of the sides and kicked it hard with his foot. Nothing happened except Jack giving a loud scream and jumping around on one foot. "Sissy," Elizabeth muttered under her breath, "That didn't do any good. What are we going to do now?"  
  
The whole side that Jack had kicked collapsed, showing them with pieces of dirt and dust. Elizabeth echoed Jack and screamed. "Bloody pit," Jack yelled.  
  
It stopped in a few moments. Elizabeth got up and brushed dirt off of her dress and out of her eyes. Jack shook his head, equally disgruntled. They both looked at the place where the side had been. The hole opened upon a big underground chamber piled ceiling high with all sorts of treasures. Jack drew a breath. "Looks like we found, ol' Bootstraps treasure, Lizzie."  
  
He took a hesitant step forward. "Don't worry Jack, I highly doubt it's cursed."  
  
Elizabeth was smiling, despite the dust all over her face and body. Jack grew bolder and quickly walked in. Elizabeth followed. The treasure looked even bigger from the inside. Mounds of emeralds stood in tidy heaps about the floor. Rubies, diamonds, and sapphires were placed in the middle. Gold and Silver were everywhere, in the forms of jewelry, dishes, and even some statues. Jack eyes sparkled. He was after all a pirate and the sight of treasure greatly excited him. He went forward and began to sort through the treasure, humming "Yo Ho" happily to himself.  
  
Elizabeth sat to the side, just staring up at her. Will would defiantly have enough to provide her with luxuries. For some reason it made her sad. She heard Jack curse softly under his breath. "What is it?" she asked immediately.  
  
"Nothin' much, just cut myself on this blade."  
  
He held up a small dagger with lettering and designs inscribed over the hilt and then his hand which was punctured. Blood seeped out and ran down his arm. Elizabeth winced. "That looks bad," she told him, "Let me have a look."  
  
She quickly went over to him and took his hand. It was even worse up close. "Let me see that dagger," she said.  
  
"Lizzie," he protested, "I can deal with this myself."  
  
She ignored him and told the dagger. The blade was red with his blood, but otherwise smooth and fairly clean. "Hmm." she stated, "It's clean. Not much worry about an infection."  
  
She ripped a small strip off the end of her shirt and wrapped it around his hand, tightly as he complained. "There," she said when she was done, "Good as new."  
  
She looked up and her eyes met his. For a moment she was lost in them, imagining his lips against hers. Then she came back to herself. Realizing she was still holding his hand, she blushed and quickly dropped it. "Thank ya."  
  
The words seemed rough and embarrassed. She chanced another look at him. His face was slightly red. No wait, it couldn't be. Captain Jack Sparrow never blushed. It was be the light playing tricks down here, she couldn't see much. "Lizzie." Jack started, trying to stop his voice from revealing what he was feeling, "I found this necklace," he held up a beautiful string of silver, twined with emeralds, "and it would look prefect on ya. 'Ave it."  
  
"Thank you," she replied faintly, taking it from him and starting to put it on.  
  
"Wait," he spoke softly, "Let me do that."  
  
He took it from her and placed it around her neck. She looked down at it and stroked it softly. Then a thought hit her at the same time it hit Jack. Jack spoke first. "Well, I suppose it's not really mine ta give," he muttered, "If it counts as part of my share, then it is but if not I'm sure yer dear William would let ya 'ave it."  
  
His voice sounded bitter. "I'm sure Will won't mind me taking it," Elizabeth assured him.  
  
"That's not what matters," Jack replied, softly, "I wanted it ta be a present. From my share. It could be all my share, I don't care."  
  
Elizabeth stared. Captain Jack Sparrow was saying he didn't care about treasure. It sounded as though, well, as though he loved her. It wasn't true she knew, but it had sounded a little like that. "Sorry," Jack murmured, "I didn't mean ta go off like that."  
  
She looked at him and met his eyes. "I forgive you."  
  
"Shall we go up?"  
  
He was back to himself, making a ridiculously low bow to her, suggesting that they leave. "We 'ave nothin' else to do here. We can't exactly take this away if we're stuck, ourselves and it's not goin' anywhere."  
  
She nodded. He held up his arm to her as though very proper. She grinned and took it. "Is this how the Commodore courts ladies?" he asked.  
  
"That's how he wishes to court ladies," she corrected him.  
  
He laughed along with her. They reached the top and blinked a few times in the sunlight. Jack leaned over and kissed her hand. "What was that for?" she asked surprised.  
  
"For assitin' in the findin' of treasure," he replied in a deep voice, with a very good imitation of the Commodore.  
  
Something rung in the back of Elizabeth's head. Somehow now, she knew she could find the courage to tell him she loved him. "Jack." she started, taking a deep breath.  
  
"Sorry ta interrupt ya," Jack interrupted, "but if my eyes don't deceive my, there's a ship goin' passed this island."  
  
***  
  
O.k. so it's sort of short but whatever. I promise longer next time. Maybe the next chapter really will be back aboard the Shadow. So as it appears Jack has split personalities. Sorry, didn't really mean to do that that much. 


	8. Chapter Eight

O.K., sorry all you people who wanted more Jack/Elizabeth I just had to get back to Will. I haven't been very nice to him so far, so here he actually plays hero again. So to reviewers:  
  
concrete-angel: Sorry. This is aboard the Shadow. I promise more smoochies next time. (If Jack isn't hanged. *hint to whose ship that is*)  
  
Anaknusan: Yeah! Another new person. I post fast as you will soon find out.  
  
Karin: Haha. It probably is a lot colder in Finland. It's warm here though.  
  
Jenni: Yeah! O.k., here's Mr. Cotton's parrot for you.  
  
Elizabeth S. Turner: O.k. I'm posting, savvy?  
  
*** Disclaimer: I'm not even going to say it. It makes me too sad. Sorry people who own it. I do know it even though I'm not saying it. ***  
  
Back aboard the Shadow, Jussic crumpled yet another old map and threw it across the room. Bootstraps treasure would be the find of a century and he wasn't having any luck. He cursed himself for disposing of Sparrow. He wasn't having any luck with Turner. He stood up and called for someone. A few miserable looking pirates quickly scurried into his cabin. "What do ya want, Capt'?" they asked.  
  
"Bring Turner up 'ere," Jussic commanded.  
  
The pirates nodded and quickly scurried away. They returned in a few minutes with Will. Will's hands were bound behind his back but his eyes held the same determined, rebellious look they had against the Commodore a few times. One of the pirates kicked him, trying to make him bend to Jussic. Will refused, his chin held high. "Elizabeth better be safe," he told Jussic, teeth clenched.  
  
"Yer not in a position ta tell me that," Jussic spat at him, "but why are ya worried? Sparrow won't let a beauty like that die."  
  
Will's jaw hurt from clenching his teeth so tightly. He closed his eyes, worrying about Elizabeth. "Jack's a good man," he thought to himself, "He'll keep her safe, and keep his hands off her."  
  
Maybe. He'd always been there for Elizabeth except for the first time she had had to walk the plank. Now it had happened all over again and he felt so helpless. He cared more about her than his own life. "Now Turner," Jussic's voice snapped him out of his worries, "Yer Bootstrap's son. Yer goin' to tell me where this treasure's hidden."  
  
Will opened his eyes again. "I don't know," he said wearily.  
  
He felt a cold steal blade cross his throat. Jussic's face was an inch away from his, spitting as he talked. "None of that, boy," he growled, "We both know ya know where it is. Tell me and I'll spare yer miserable life."  
  
Will swallowed. Even if he did know where it was, he wouldn't be talking so easily. "I never saw the map," he stated, flatly, "I didn't even know there was a treasure until Jack showed up."  
  
"I'm not inclined ta believe ya," Jussic said lazily, pressing his blade harder against Will's throat so that a small trickle of blood came out.  
  
Will didn't have much of a choice. He decided to try an old tactic. "You must be afraid of me," he taunted, "To only hurt me when I'm weaponless and tied up."  
  
"Nice try, Turner," Jussic declared, "Unfortunately for ya, we're pirates so we sink ta lowly things such as this. Now I'm goin' to 'ave ta say good-bye."  
  
"I don't think you want to be doing that," Will said suddenly, his voice falsely strong.  
  
Jack Sparrow had saved his live before. Maybe using his way of talking himself out of things would save Will. "I really think I do," Jussic replied, imitating Barbossa.  
  
"You don't want to," Will continued, "because I'm the only person aboard who is related to Bootstrap."  
  
"And yer not tellin' me," Jussic snapped, "So what's the good of that."  
  
Will felt another sting on his throat. A few more drops of blood spilled onto the floor. Quite suddenly there was a loud screech and Cotton's parrot came flying out of no-where and attacked Jussic's hat. "We need a sail, we need a sail," it declared, happily grabbing Jussic's hat in it's claws.  
  
Jussic gave an outraged yell and tore after the parrot that was flying around the room, proudly bearing his hat. This was just what Will needed. He managed to grab Jussic's sword as he dropped it and quickly cut his bonds. Then he up the sword and went after Jussic. A few pirates heard the noise and ran to the Captain's cabin only to be greeted by a ridiculous site. A blue and yellow parrot was flying in circles around the ceiling, carrying a brown hat with a huge feather. Jussic was running after it, cursing at the top of his lungs. Will was behind he sword held threateningly in front of him.  
  
Jussic spotted the pirates. "Don't just stand there," he yelled, "Get that bloody parrot."  
  
The parrot however, decided he was tired of the chase and landed on Will's shoulder, still clutching the hat. Jussic spun around to find his own sword, held by Will, at his throat. "Looks like the winds have changed, doesn't it?" Will asked.  
  
One of the pirates in the room made a move towards Will. Will eyed him harshly. "Don't move or your Captain dies," he threatened.  
  
He turned back to Jussic, "Keys to the brig, please."  
  
Jussic didn't move. A vein in his temple was pulsing. "Now!" Will demanded, pressing the blade harder to his neck.  
  
Jussic made a gurgling sound and slowly removed some keys from his belt and handed them to Will. Will handed them to the parrot. "I'm not sure if you're this smart but I'm trusting you anyway," he told the parrot, "Unlock the crew. Understand? Unlock them."  
  
The parrot dropped the hat and took the keys from Will. "We need a sail," it replied, obligingly and flew off.  
  
"Now," Will ordered, "Tell your crew to turn around and head back."  
  
Jussic shook his head, "Yer pressin' yer luck, Turner."  
  
"I'm afraid you got that wrong," Will told him, applying more pressure to the blade, "You are pushing your luck."  
  
Jussic shot him a venomous look and nodded to the pirates, "Turn the ship around."  
  
With this, Will walked out onto the deck, pushing Jussic ahead of him. He was greeted to the sight of Jack's crew, with swords sneaking up behind the Shadow's crew, led by the parrot. Jussic's eyes widened, he opened his mouth to yell a warning to his pirates, but Will clapped a hand over his mouth.  
  
The tide turned with-in minutes. Jussic and his crew were locked in the brig and the Black Pearl's crew had full control of the ship. "Where are we headin' for, Will?" Gibbs yelled, as he took the tiller.  
  
"The island," Will replied, "We must save Elizabeth. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Warning: Never try to attract the attention of any Royal Navy ship. You'll probably do better hiding from them. So anyway, back to the island know. Not much J/E in this chapter but there's a few little moments. So to reviewers:  
  
Anaknusan: Sorry. Most of the time I'm too anxious to read over my story and spell-check doesn't cover things like that.  
  
concrete-angel: No, not hints of hanging. Hints of who's on the boat as you will soon find out in this chapter. Haha. Will has to do something, doesn't he?  
  
Karin: O.k. Jack's in this chapter but not much J/E. Sorry.  
  
Jenni: Muhaha. Will doesn't care about Jack. Well maybe, somewhat.  
  
H2o Girl: So you finally were able to get on again. For the last time, I'M NOT KILLING WILL FOR ANY AMOUNT OF COOKIES! Will's a sweetie (except in this story. Muhaha.)  
  
Cpt-Jack-Sparrow: *Blush* Thanks.  
  
Elizabeth S. Turner- J/E later. Annoying necessary parts of the story now.  
  
emeraldmedallion: Isn't he sweet?  
  
*** Disclaimer: I own nothing. *Grinds teeth and kills people who do own it- except of course the hot actors* Now I own it! (Cheesy smile.) Alright, so I don't.  
  
***  
"How can we attract its attention?" Elizabeth asked desperately.  
  
"The rum," Jack said, gruffly.  
"Ah yes," Elizabeth grinned, "I'm glad to dispose of it again, maybe this time I can actually get all of it."  
  
"No ya don't," Jack countered, "I found quite a lot among Bootstrap's treasure. Decent man that un was. Wait til I tell Will his father had alcohol buried with 'is treasure."  
  
"You can tell him, but I'm burning it up."  
  
"No yer not," Jack told her, sternly, "I've hidden some of it."  
  
Elizabeth sighed and went to the trap door. She climbed down and retrieved quite a lot of rum. Jack was standing right at the top and helped her up. She lit a fire and started to toss rum in it with occasional explosions. "Here, let me help," Jack offered, taking a bottle from her hand, "This is no job for a lady."  
  
Elizabeth snorted, "I'm the one who came up with this in the first place."  
  
She threw another bottle in and jumped back as the fire roared. Jack looked over her shoulder. "It appears they've seen us," he stated, "They're moving this way."  
  
Elizabeth nodded. "Do we need the rest of these?" she asked.  
  
"Probably not," Jack replied.  
  
They set down the bottles. "Let's just wait on the beach 'til it comes," Jack suggested.  
  
Elizabeth nodded and followed him. Almost to the shoreline she tripped over a rock. Jack caught her with the reflexes of a cat. For a moment she was lost in his eyes again, hopelessly lost. Then Jack righted her again. "Thanks," she muttered, embarrassed for at least the third time.  
  
They sat on the beach for a little while, not talking, simply staring at the sand. After about ten minutes Elizabeth looked up. The ship was much closer and it had the colors of the Royal navy. Elizabeth's stomach jolted. "Jack," she whispered, hardly able to talk in fear.  
  
"What?"  
  
He looked up for the first time and saw the ship. "Damn you, Elizabeth!" he yelled, "This better 'ave not been some bloody trick of yers."  
  
"No, it's not, I swear," Elizabeth stuttered, "I'd never do such a thing."  
  
Jack was pacing back and forth, swearing. "I can't just wait here. It's like waitin' for death itself."  
  
"The trapdoor, Jack," Elizabeth whispered, meekly, "We have to hide with the treasure."  
  
"They'll find us. I'm not goin' to lead 'em to the treasure and be hung. I'd rather be hung straight out."  
  
"So you care more about the stupid gold than your own life?" Elizabeth asked, her voice shaking in rage as well as fear, "Maybe Will was wrong. Maybe you aren't a good man."  
  
"Fer heavens sakes, calm down," Jack told her, "Any good pirate will sacrifice himself fer his treasure."  
  
In any case, it was too late to hide. The ship was anchoring and a ship was being lowered. A few men got in. One of them could be seen clearly by Jack and Elizabeth: the Commodore. Jack began swearing all over again. Elizabeth slowly got up, her heart in her throat. The men stopped the boat and got out. Elizabeth back up against Jack. He made her feel safe, despite the fact that it was he she was worried about. The Commodore walked right up to them. "Elizabeth."  
  
He tipped his hat then he turned to Jack. "Well, well, Captain Jack Sparrow."  
  
He spat the words. Jack's face was set, his jaw clenched. Suddenly his arm slid around Elizabeth's neck in a hard grip and he took out his pistol and placed it against her temple. "I had the pleasure of doin' this once," he told the Commodore, "Now I 'ave the pleasure of doin' it again. Shall I kill her this time?"  
  
His words hit Elizabeth like fire. "Traitor," she whispered, fighting his grip.  
  
He grinned, his normal gold-toothed grin and held her tighter. "It's only a masquerade, love," he whispered.  
  
The Commodore seemed to realize the trick as well. "This worked before, Sparrow only because I was inclined to believe you. This time, you are not so fortunate. If you had wished to kill her, you could have done so on this island alone and no-one would have ever known. Drop your pistol."  
  
He signaled to the men with him and they all held up muskets towards Jack. Slowly he loosened his arm around Elizabeth's neck but didn't drop the pistol. "Drop it!" the Commodore commanded in a harsher voice. Seven fingers tightened on their triggers. Jack dropped his pistol. One of his men came forward and handcuffed Jack's hands together. Elizabeth stood to the side, helpless. "Your father will be very displeased to find the company you were in," Commodore said to Elizabeth, "I will try my best to dissuade him from any..uh. harsh punishment."  
  
He smiled at her. Elizabeth's insides went cold. He was almost worse than Jussic. He had no heart. None at all. She countered his look with one of pure hatred. He ignored it. "Get him in the boat, we're rowing back to the ship," the Commodore commanded his men.  
  
Several of them approached Jack. Jack offered them a smile. They pushed him hard into the boat in reply. "Don't treat him like that!" Elizabeth cried out, before she could stop herself.  
"Elizabeth, this man is a criminal. He has broken the law many times and hurt many innocent people. He deserves everything he gets."  
  
Elizabeth bit her lip. Jack wasn't looking at her. He was staring out at the water, probably contemplating escape. Slowly Elizabeth sat down in the boat beside the Commodore. He seemed determined to make her feel worse. "You've worried your father half to death running off like that. We thought you might be in the company of this bastard."  
  
He kicked Jack. Jack didn't so much as flinch. "We weren't sure if you had gone on your own or been forced. Your father was going to enlist the help of your fiancé but he was gone too so I got the job. You don't happen to know the whereabouts of your Will Turner, do you?"  
  
He spat out the words as if they were almost as disgusting as Jack. Elizabeth knew that the Commodore was hoping she would say Will was dead in which case she was almost certainly have to marry him. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing that Will was most likely in mortal danger. "I'm not sure exactly where he is now," she lied, "He didn't come with me. He left to visit his sister who he had not heard from in years. He is well and living."  
  
The Commodore sensed her unease but chose to ignore it. "How unfortunate for him to be gone when you most needed him," he began lazily, "Pity. It's almost enough for one to question his responsibility."  
  
"I didn't need him then," Elizabeth broke out, "I chose to go with Jack myself. He didn't make me."  
  
He had trapped her into saying that. She shouldn't of, even though it would have been worse for Jack. Not that much, though. He was going to be hung all the same. It was much more trouble for her to admit leaving at her own free will. The Commodore had suddenly gone grim. He leaned close to her and gripped her face in his hand, much too tightly for comfort. "I suggest you don't say that to your father or anyone else for that matter," he whispered, "You are not to speak that. Understand?"  
  
Elizabeth was frightened by this but nodded. The Commodore let go of her. In a few minutes they reached the Dauntless. Jack was pushed up first, very roughly. The other men went up next followed by the Commodore who was helping a reluctant Elizabeth up. Once aboard, the Commodore nodded to his men. "Bring him," he motioned to Jack, "Below deck and lock him up."  
  
The men nodded and grabbed Jack by the arms. He caught Elizabeth's eye. His eyes were not filled with fear, but bravery. The sign of a pirate. "It disgusting," Elizabeth thought, "That they hang a man who's truly free. A pirate can do whatever he wishes and for this he is hanged."  
  
For a moment they just looked at each other and the men pulled Jack away. Elizabeth fought the urge to run after him and free him knowing it would only get her into greater trouble and him too. The door to the Captain's cabin flew open and the governor of Port Royal stepped on to the deck. "Elizabeth!" he cried.  
  
"Hello Father," Elizabeth said, coldly.  
  
"But where is Will?" Governor Swann asked, looking around.  
  
"He's not with me," Elizabeth declared.  
  
"Oh," the governor wilted slightly. He had become rather fond of Will, "We were hoping he was with you."  
  
"Father?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"May I talk to you for a moment?" she eyed the Commodore, "Alone?"  
  
"Of course," the governor nodded, "Commodore, would you excuse us a moment?"  
  
Commodore Norrington ground his teeth. Elizabeth was getting away with talking to her father first. This was not going as planned. Once the door of the cabin closed, Elizabeth turned to her father. "Father, there's something horrible I must tell you."  
  
Her father raised his eyebrows. "Will has been captured by pirates."  
  
"Sparrow?" her father started.  
  
"Jack..uh..Sparrow has been captured by the Commodore. He is innocent."  
  
"Except for being a pirate, Elizabeth," her father interrupted, "The Commodore is bound to the law."  
  
Elizabeth said nothing. She had heard this many times before. "So if it had nothing to do with Sparrow, who is he held by?"  
  
"Barbossa's crew with a new Captain: Jussic."  
  
"Ah, yes I've heard of him. The new real threat to the Caribbean."  
  
"Please?" Elizabeth started, lifting her eyes, she was beginning to form a plan, the only chance to free Jack, "Please, please can we go after the Shadow. I shall bear the pain for the rest of my life if I do not try to free Will."  
  
She failed to mention Jack's crew, knowing that might cause trouble. "Of course, my dear girl," he father laid a hand on her shoulder, "I'm quite found of the Turner boy myself. I would feel quite guilty if I didn't send some help."  
  
"Thank you father," Elizabeth smiled.  
  
"You are very much welcomed. Is that all now?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Alright. Let us go find a cabin for you and some new clothes. You can hardly walk around looking like a man."  
  
Elizabeth sighed and followed her father back out into the deck. Her father walked up to the Commodore. "Set sail," he told him, "We are going after Turner."  
  
"Turner?"  
  
"Yes, he's been captured by pirates."  
  
"Oh," the Commodore shot a look at Elizabeth.  
  
"Which way?" her father questioned Elizabeth.  
  
"Northeast, I suppose," Elizabeth answered.  
  
"Could we not drop off the prisoner at Port Royal first so that he can be hanged and we can rid ourselves of him?" the Commodore asked, meaning Jack.  
  
Elizabeth took a deep breath. This was going to be the hardest part. "I thought he might come with us."  
  
"Oh?" the Commodore's eyebrows were up to his receding hairline.  
  
"Well yes," she answered, "He's a pirate after all. He has a knack for finding ships. I'm afraid we'll never find it if we rely on my sense of direction."  
  
The Commodore gave a loud sigh. "Very well then," he replied.  
  
***  
  
Nice long chapter, huh? O.k., so I overdid the Commodore's meanness but he's way too nice in the movie. If Elizabeth really doesn't want him and he tries to hang Jack, he's got to be nasty. So that was my version of the Commodore which in my opinion makes a lot more sense. 


	10. Chapter Ten

I had lots of problems with this chapter which is why it's so short. Sorry. I had to make a choice between three different options that would determine how the rest of the story is going to go and a chose doing this but unfortunately this chapter is really short. Yeah, so it's just Elizabeth talking to Jack and Jack having some flashbacks and stuff. Anyway, thanks to reviewers because I don't really have any particular things to say to any of you.  
  
*** Disclaimer: I own nothing. DAMMIT!  
  
***  
  
It was mid-night. Elizabeth tossed and turned in bed. She had to go see Jack but she couldn't be sure everyone was asleep yet. However, if she waited too long it would be morning and everyone would be waking. Elizabeth decided to take her chances. Getting up, she changed into the much more comfortable men's clothes Jack had given her when first aboard the Black Pearl. She opened her door. It creaked loudly.  
  
Elizabeth froze, her heart beating fast. Nothing stirred. Assuming no-one had heard the noise, Elizabeth went on. She reached the brig. They'd left no-one to guard Jack. Fools! But she didn't have the key so she couldn't unlock his cell. She found him sprawled across the floor of his cell snoring loudly. "Jack," she whispered.  
  
He didn't reply. "Jack," she said a little louder, "It's me, Elizabeth."  
  
Jack gave a dramatic start and sat up. "What?"  
  
His cheek was slashed. The wound was nasty looking. Elizabeth could barely see it in the darkness but what she could see made her cringe. Jack caught her look. "They were a little. rough," he finished after searching for the right word.  
  
"Jack, that's awful," she whispered.  
  
"Capt', Capt' Jack.. ah well I guess not anymore. It's nothing anyway," he told her.  
  
He was acting like himself but losing faith. She could tell. "Jack, I'm thinking up a way to save you."  
  
"It better not include Will 'cause I'm sorry ta tell ya this but Will isn't here ta save me," Jack replied.  
  
"It does have to do with Will," she admitted, "but I've at least made it safe for you until then. The Commodore wanted to bring you back to Port Royal to hang before we go looking for Will. I've convinced him to bring you along."  
  
"I don't see what good that'll do," Jack told her, "With the exception of getting my crew arrested as well as me."  
  
"Will will know what to do. He's saved you before."  
  
Jack just looked at her. "It's no good, Lizzie. What of my crew?"  
  
Elizabeth bit her lip, thinking hard. "If they fight.." she began slowly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well knowing Jussic, he's bound to attack a Royal Navy ship if he sees one. So there will be a fight going on. During the fight, I can sneak down and free your crew and Will. Then I'll free you. Then we can get aboard whichever ship where the fighting is weakest and sail away."  
  
"Ya make it sound so easy."  
  
"It could work."  
  
"Why can't ya just free me now?"  
  
Elizabeth frowned. "First off you have no-where to go so even if I did free you, you'd still be aboard this ship and would just be locked up again, most likely with more security. Second, it would take awhile to free you and someone would hear and I would get in even more trouble than I already am. Thirdly.."  
  
"Alright! I get the point."  
  
Elizabeth turned her eyes back to him. "Just trust Will, okay?"  
  
"I'll try."  
  
She turned to leave and then paused. Slowly she reached her hand through the bars and squeezed his callused hand. He squeezed her hand back. "Jack," she whispered, "Just because you're a pirate doesn't mean that there isn't anyone who cares about you."  
  
Then she left. He watched her go. She was so stubborn. And stubborn not to let him die. He looked at his hand. The words she had just said echoed in his mind. It had almost sounded like she loved him. Jack shook his head. It was just wistful thinking. She had only meant to say she cared for him, as a friend. He already knew that.  
  
It was starting to become a burden on him, hiding his love. From the moment she had tried to protest against the Commodore arresting him, he had been quite taken by her. He had had to use her to get away, but she hadn't been as frightened as the average woman. Then he'd had to go and help Will save her so that Will could have her back. It was painful. Knowing that once it was all over it would be Will, not him, that would get her.  
  
He had tried to convince himself that it wasn't true. He was a pirate and pirates did not fall in love with anyone, least a governor's daughter. But he still knew it even though he had convinced himself it wasn't true. On the island, the first time he had been afraid of himself and what he might do if left alone with her like that. He had drunk too much rum, to stop himself. Normally it would only make him worse but he had been able to drink himself unconscious. The second time on the island she had come after him, after drinking. He couldn't pull away, which would have been the right thing to do as she wouldn't have the guilt that she was un-loyal to Will. Instead he had encouraged her, but managed to pull away after he had felt the ring. It was the reminder that he needed.  
  
"Once this is all over I have to leave her once again, and the only woman I'll be around will be AnnaMaria," he thought, "I wouldn't be able to stand meeting up with her on another adventure. I need to sail far away and never come back to Port Royal again."  
  
With this thought in his mind, he lay back down on the cold floor of his cell and fell asleep. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

I'm at my Grandma's house and it isn't really easy for me to check reviews so I sorry to everyone that did, because I can't reply to you. Thank you if you did review. I'm getting over my writer's block now, so maybe this will actually be a good chapter. We'll see. This chapter is sort of going to go back and forth between different characters. Anyway, thanks for reading.  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. (DAMMIT!!!!!! *Goes off to stalk Orlando Bloom*... ahem... you didn't just hear that.)  
  
***  
  
Will sat on the island, staring at the sand. He had been there for what seemed like hours. The crew didn't know what to do. "No!"  
  
The whisper escaped his lips for the seventeenth time. Finally AnnaMaria came forth. "Turner, we must leave immediately."  
  
Will's bitter eyes came up to meet hers. "I failed her."  
  
Suddenly he threw his sword down in a rage. "God dammit, I failed her. Curse me and curse those bloody pirates who marooned her on this island. I'll kill them."  
  
The crew backed away. They weren't used to Jack in a rage, and far less Will. Only AnnaMaria held her ground. "We won't do any good stayin' 'ere! We must set sail and try ta find her."  
  
"And where exactly do you propose we look?" Will asked, furiously, "You don't seem to understand that she could be anywhere in the Caribbean by now."  
  
"Ya don't seem ta understand that we too 'ave some guilt. After all, we've failed our Capt'."  
  
Will bit his lip and turned to look at the crew. "Sorry," he muttered finally.  
  
"Think nothin' of it," AnnaMaria nodded to the crew, "Get back aboard the Shadow, then."  
  
"Excuse me, but I think I'm the one supposed ta be givin' orders, after Will," Gibbs told AnnaMaria, coldly.  
  
"Ah, shut up," AnnaMaria replied, "Ya do nothin', ya get nothin'."  
  
***  
  
Elizabeth stood on the deck, letting her hair stream out behind her. The Commodore was talking to her, most likely trying to woo her but she wasn't paying any attention. The air was heavy. "Something's coming," Elizabeth thought, "I can feel it. I don't know what, but something's going to happen."  
  
"Elizabeth? Did you just hear what I said?" the Commodore asked.  
  
"Yes," Elizabeth lied.  
  
"And?"  
  
"Oh sorry, I wasn't paying attention. Please repeat what you said."  
  
"If Turner is dead, what will you do?"  
  
"Will is not dead," she said, fiercely.  
  
"Indeed."  
  
The Commodore was sneering. "But what if he did die? What would you do?"  
  
"Well, I certainly wouldn't marry you," Elizabeth muttered under her breath.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't catch that. What did you say?"  
  
"Oh nothing."  
  
A smile played around Elizabeth's lips and grew wider as her thought turned to Jack.  
  
***  
  
Jack sat up. He was feeling incredibly weak. They had given him food but only a very small amount. His stomach grumbled. The slash across his cheek was stinging. He wished Elizabeth could have had a look at it. No doubt it was infected. He winced and tried to ignore the pain, like a pirate. Some pirate he was. He allowed himself to get marooned on the island a third time and then gone right into the hands of a Commodore. All in the company of the governor's daughter. He didn't know why he trusted Elizabeth so much. A hard life on the seas had taught him not to trust anyone, except those who were almost kin, least of all high-born people.  
  
His encounter with his first mate, Barbossa, who had been almost kin to him, should have made him more wary. It had only softened him up. He had come to Port Royal without a friend whom he really trusted and ended up trusting Elizabeth and Will with his life. And yet somehow Elizabeth had let this happen to him. Let him be locked up again. At the moment, he wasn't feeling quite so friendly towards her even though he knew there was nothing she could have done.  
  
A guard came down the stairs towards his cell. Jack eyed him, warily. The guard kneeled down in front of him. "Now, Sparrow, by order of the Commodore, I was told to question you."  
  
Jack raised his eyebrows. " 'Bout what?"  
  
"What you were doing in the middle of the Caribbean?"  
  
"It's where I live," Jack told him, sarcastically.  
  
The guard gave him a look. "You're a pirate," he spat, "Pirates have ships. Where's your ship?"  
  
"It's lost ta Davy Jones Locker," Jack said, bitterly, "In other words, it's sunk."  
  
"Just how did it sink?"  
  
Jack didn't reply. The guard sighed and produced a whip. "It's a old fashioned way of torture," he informed Jack, "but the Commodore still believes it can hurt a man, quite a bit."  
  
"Then it's a good thing I'm not a man," Jack replied.  
  
"What else could you possibly be?"  
  
"Capt' Jack Sparrow!"  
  
***  
  
It was getting dark and there was still no sign of Elizabeth or Jack. Will sat, head in his hands, staring blankly out at the ocean. AnnaMaria was now ordering the crew, with only a little complaint from Gibbs. She was going back and forth the deck, making sure everything was in order. Finally, she paused in front of Will. "Don't worry. We'll find her," she assured Will.  
  
"How? We don't even know, who picked her and Jack up or which direction they went."  
  
"We'll 'ave ta guess."  
  
AnnaMaria paused and sat down beside him, "Jack's knows the Caribbean better than any man alive. He's more than capable of takin' care of 'imself and Elizabeth."  
  
"Are you fond of him?" Will asked.  
  
"Nah," AnnaMaria smiled, "Maybe as a Capt' but that's just it. I only know 'im as a Capt', not very well as a man. I reckon ya and Elizabeth are the only ones who actually know 'im well as a man."  
  
"Me?" Will looked surprised.  
  
"Well, he was certainly good friends with yer father even though yer father was twice 'is age." She smiled at him, "Ya must excuse me, but I need ta help untangle the rigging."  
  
She nodded and walked off, barking orders again. Will watched her. You certainly had to admire her leadership. It was fascinating to him. He shook his thoughts free of AnnaMaria and turned them back to Elizabeth. There was a growing knot of anxiety in his stomach. He had to find her and never let this happen again, never leave her side. "What would my father have done?" he wondered.  
  
Gibbs, who was up in the crow's nest [Author's note- Is that what it's called?], was yelling something done. Will stood up, and furrowed his brow, trying to make out what he was saying. AnnaMaria was suddenly beside him. "Gibbs says there's another ship comin' towards us," she announced.  
  
Will's breath caught is his chest. This could be it. He dare not get his hopes too high yet. "Can we go any faster?" he asked AnnaMaria.  
  
She nodded and began calling out a string of orders. Will began pacing. The anxiety almost eating at him. Gibbs had a telescope and was peering out into the gloom. "It's a Royal Navy ship," he called down.  
  
Will froze. Normally a Royal Navy ship would be perfect, the best place to look but it had just occurred to him that he was on a ship with a crew of pirates. Simply approaching the ship would be complete madness. Yet he couldn't attack it. That would be enough to send him to jail for the rest of his life or even be hanged. But he couldn't just avoid it. What if Elizabeth was on that ship? With the Commodore, perhaps? It was more than he could bear.  
  
"Will?"  
  
Will snapped out of his thought, realizing that AnnaMaria had been trying to get his attention for the last minute. "What do you want us to do?" she asked.  
  
Will stared out at the approaching darkness. The best time for piracy. The pirate in his blood was calling to him. "Attack," he finally decided, his chin stuck up, determinedly.  
  
***  
  
Like it? I sort of liked going back and forth between characters. Review please! Just push that little blue button. You know you want to. Yeah, so more as soon as possible. I know what's going to happen now! O.K. so I'm off to stalk Orlando Bloom. *cough* *cough*. I mean. do my homework. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer: I own nothing. ARUGH!!!! (pulls hair out in annoyance.) I'm getting so sick of saying this.  
  
***  
  
Elizabeth stood beside the Commodore, heedless of his endless chatter. Something caught her eye against the darkening sky. It looked like sails. "Telescope, please," Elizabeth murmured to the Commodore holding out her hand.  
  
"What is it? What do you see?" he questioned her, handing a telescope to her.  
  
Elizabeth didn't answer. She looked out into the ocean. There was definitely a ship out there but she couldn't tell what type. It looked an awful lot like the Shadow, though and her heart was beating fast. In a few minutes, perhaps, she would have to run below and release Jack. "I'm not sure," she told the Commodore, "but it could be the ship that Will is held captive on."  
  
"Let me see."  
  
He took the scope from her and his brow furrowed. "It's a pirate ship alright. We'll attack."  
  
"Wait!"  
  
Elizabeth held a hand up to stop him. "If you attack that ship and it's really the Shadow, Will might get hurt."  
  
The Commodore gave a harassed sigh. Elizabeth took pleasure in how much she was annoying him. "Then what do you suggest?" he asked.  
  
"Just wait for it to get a little closer so you can chose your targets better instead of blowing up the whole ship."  
  
The Commodore sighed, again. "All hands on deck," he called.  
  
"I told you.." started Elizabeth.  
  
"I'm merely preparing them. They will not fire a shot until I give my word."  
  
"Very well."  
  
Elizabeth watched the navy members preparing themselves. Her stomach lurched. "Please don't hurt any of Jack's crew," she prayed.  
  
There was a boom and a cannonball came flying towards them. "All hands down," yelled the Commodore, launching himself at Elizabeth and forcing her down.  
  
The shot missed the mainmast by inches. Splinters of wood flew down and showered the men. The Commodore straightened up, breathing hard. He pulled Elizabeth up beside him. "Get below," he gasped.  
  
It was the same with all men. They all told her to go and stay out of trouble when they weren't. But with the Commodore, she knew it wasn't really because he was worried about her welfare but more because she was like a prize to him. If he was able to win her over he would gain power, respect and money. He couldn't afford anything damaging his prize when he was, in his mind, so close to his goal. To tired to argue, Elizabeth turned to leave the deck but before she left she chanced a glance at the Shadow.  
  
Her heart stopped. She knew the figure at the tiller. It was Will and behind him the Jack's crew stood, readying weapons. The Commodore seemed to have realized it, too. His lips curled in a tight, grim smile. The last thing he needed to get to his prize was happening. "Why, it seems Turner has been rash again," he announced, "A little too rash for his own good."  
  
"Will!" screamed Elizabeth.  
  
She heard a faint reply of "Elizabeth!"  
  
She would give anything for Jack to be free now. He was what they needed. Will had already shot at a Navy ship. He was in trouble. "Shoot them," the Commodore commanded of his sailors, "and don't bother watching out for Turner."  
  
Elizabeth swallowed. She didn't know what to do. "Turn back," she yelled at the Shadow, "Go away."  
  
The Shadow did not stray from its course. Neither did it shoot anymore. The Commodore's men looked apprehensive about shooting. "What are you waiting for?" the Commodore barked, "Shoot!"  
  
Elizabeth looked around wildly for anything that might stop him. Her eyes rested on Jack's pistol, discarded on the deck. Surprised that it had lasted there, Elizabeth started for it, her mind forming a plan. Her hand close around it and she brought it up to rest under her chin. "Stop your men Commodore," she yelled, "or I'll pull this trigger."  
  
Will had used this before and Elizabeth was not sure if the Commodore would actually believe her as he hadn't Jack. However, as the Commodore looked around, his face grew alarmed. "Hold fire!" he ordered.  
  
His men lowered their muskets. The Shadow was approaching. Elizabeth could see it over the Commodore's shoulder. "Elizabeth, what is this nonsense?" the Commodore questioned.  
  
"Fire a shot at that ship and I shoot myself!"  
  
Elizabeth was satisfied as the alarm on the Commodore's face increased. "Very well. Now will you please put that thing down?" he implored.  
  
"I want Captain Jack Sparrow freed, as well."  
  
The Commodore's face contorted with rage. "Release him," he said in a pained voice, nodding to two of his men, "Now Elizabeth, drop it!"  
  
"No," Elizabeth said, in a dangerously low voice, "First you have to promise to grant Will clemency as well as Jack. Let the Shadow come back to Port Royal and stock up."  
  
The Commodore looked as if he had swallowed a whole lemon. "That's going too far, Elizabeth," he growled, "I'm held by duty to persecute pirates and I cannot stop for even a governor's daughter."  
  
"Well it looks like I'm going to shoot after all," Elizabeth said, in a mock pleasant voice, "It's been a pleasure living with some of you."  
  
Her hand locked the barrel into place. The Commodore could not contain himself. He rushed forward. "What's all this?"  
  
A very disgruntled Jack had appeared. He saw Elizabeth and jumped. "Lizzie, love, take that thing away from yerself."  
  
The Commodore rounded on him eyes flashing. "The only reason your out is because Elizabeth decided so."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Jack still looked very confused. "Well Commodore, I'm afraid since you didn't agree."  
  
"No!"  
  
The Commodore took a deep breath. "Anything, just don't pull the trigger," he gasped, "your father would kill me."  
  
"You promise, then?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Aye," the word was hardly audible.  
  
Elizabeth threw the pistol to Jack, who caught it. "What goin' on?" he asked.  
  
"Ms. Swann," the Commodore shot her a look, "was threatening to commit suicide if I didn't free you, allow you and Turner clemency, and allow you to harbor and stock up in Port Royal."  
  
"Bloody 'ell!" Jack exclaimed, "Do I get all that?"  
  
The Commodore's lips tightened. Elizabeth answered for him. "Aye."  
  
The Shadow had reached the Dauntless and was drawing alongside it. "Crewmembers," Jack bellowed, "Leave all arms. No-one is attacking you."  
  
Before anyone could stop him, he grabbed a loose rope and swung onto the Shadow. His crew greeted him enthusiastically. "Now if you'll excuse me, Commodore."  
  
Elizabeth gripped the rope Jack had just used and launched her self. She closed her eyes as she felt herself flying high above the water. She opened them just in time to make a somewhat graceful landing. Will caught her and started kissing her at once. Finally he pulled away from her, "You don't know how glad I am to see you," he whispered.  
  
"I'm glad to see you, too," she remarked and she was. At least as a friend.  
  
Will was distracted for a few minutes and Elizabeth turned. Her eyes met Jack's. He closed the space between them and kissed her quickly on the lips. "For helpin' me outta this mess," he said in reply to her questioning look.  
  
He moved away, right after that to talk to Gibbs. Elizabeth felt breathless. Will was not paying attention to her anymore. He was involved with in a heated discussion with AnnaMaria. Elizabeth looked up at the Commodore on the Dauntless who was wearing a look of utmost disgust. She smiled. At least he was out of the way.  
  
***  
  
O.K. so there wasn't all that much Jack. Actually it's sort of weird that I'm writing this story at all because I'm totally obsessed with Orlando Bloom and Will (except I like Jack's character more.) Maybe I'm doing this just to get Elizabeth out of the way so I can have Will. Muhaha.  
  
Will: I refuse to be referred to as something anyone owns!  
  
Me: Awwww!! Isn't that sweet? Fine then, I won't refer to you in a possessive way. Now kiss me!  
  
Will: Ummmm. (hopefully) Whatever happened to Elizabeth?  
  
Me: She ran away with Jack! Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!  
  
Will: Erm.. What was that thing about her loving me forever?  
  
Me: You can never trust nobles!  
  
Will: She's not a noble!  
  
Me: Whatever. Just kiss me!  
  
Will: I'd rather not.  
  
Elizabeth: (coming in) Will, where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you!  
  
Will: Elizabeth! (glues his lips to hers.)  
  
Me: Hey! Elizabeth, you were supposed to run off with Jack. Get off Will right now!  
  
Elizabeth: Muphfh.  
  
Me: ARUGH!  
  
Jack: (popping in) Anythin' wrong, love?  
  
Me: YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO DISTRACT HER!!!  
  
Jack: Oh well. I could distract ya instead!  
  
Me: I WANT WILL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
***  
  
Yeah, so that was one of my many random writings. Sorry if that disturbed you. Review please. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Yeah! I'm finally back home, so I can post more often. Well this may be the last chapter (with the exception of an epilogue.) I have to see how long it is. If it starts to get too long, I'll just cut it off and there will be two chapters before the epilogue. To reviewers (I can do this again!):  
  
Cpt-Jack-Sparrow: You always seem to be one of the first ones to review ( Anyway, about how Elizabeth was willing to kill herself- maybe she was.or maybe she was just masquerading but the Commodore believed her. Hmmm. I'm not even really sure. This story just seems to write itself.  
  
haldir2: He won't magically get better (perhaps Elizabeth will do something.) Read this chapter. Of course you're not flaming my story! There's a difference in slight criticism and flaming. I highly value some criticism; it helps the author change their story so it's more appealing to readers. I'm keeping in mind, that Jack is somewhat injured. (The weak feeling is temporary, not something that necessarily has to still be there.)  
  
molly22: JE rocks! Commodore sux! Sounds good to me.  
  
RisingPhoenix: Well! I was really touched when I read your review. I'm certainly glad you're enjoying it. I think yours was one of the best reviews I've gotten so far. I appreciate you reviewing. What's the first one that captured your interest? I want to read it!  
  
emeraldmedallion: More random writings to go! I already have an incredibly random hilarious (well in my opinion) scene written for the end. FUN! "Bloody 'ell" just seems like something Jack has to say at least once in every good POTC fic. (Whether or not mine is a good fic, I'm trying to make it good.)  
  
Karin: RUM!!!!!!!!! I needed that. (Hehe- Dana you'll get it, if you're reading this.)  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: Do I have to say it? Fine. (Quickly) I own nothing! *breaks down into hysterical tears*.  
  
Jack: (comes popping out of no-where) There, there, love.  
  
Me: (suddenly not crying anymore) Where did you come from? Get back in the story!  
  
***  
  
"Ouch," Jack winced as Elizabeth applied a salve to the cut on his cheek.  
  
"Hold still," she ordered, trying to be careful.  
  
Jack let out a string of swears. "Jack!" Elizabeth exclaimed.  
  
"Capt'," he muttered.  
  
She ignored him. They were in the Captain's cabin of the Shadow. Jussic and his crew had been moved to the Dauntless and were set to be hung by the Commodore who was determined at least to prosecute some pirates, if not the ones most ideal to him. Though Elizabeth hated Jussic to heart, she still felt it was wrong to hang pirates. She did not protest however, knowing her luck with the Commodore had reached its limits. She would refuse to attend the hanging, when the time came, however. The Dauntless had sailed back to Port Royal, right away. Jack, the new captain of the Shadow, had decided to go to Tortuga, before Port Royal, to pick up another crewmember but as Tortuga was not the place for stocking up, they would be at Port Royal directly afterwards. Or so he had told the Commodore. In truth, they would still be back to Port Royal second, but first they were going to the island to pick up Will's treasure.  
  
Elizabeth had weaseled her way into going with them, as Governor Swann trusted Will and was sure he would 'keep her safe around the pirates.' Really, Will hadn't been around Elizabeth much. He was moodier than normal and kept watching AnnaMaria. Elizabeth didn't notice all that much, however, as Jack had hardly left her side over the past few days. This was the third day she was tending to his wound and it was healing well. "There," she told him, "It's defiantly healing."  
  
"Good," Jack smiled, "I almost pity Jussic now."  
  
"Even though he marooned you on the island?"  
  
"Well, considerin' we found the treasure, aye," Jack laughed, "And because he marooned ya there with me."  
  
His voice was softer. Their eyes met for a moment and then Elizabeth looked away, blushing. Jack held no trace of embarrassment on his face. He merely changed the subject. "What will ya do when we reach Port Royal?"  
  
"Marry Will, I suppose," Elizabeth answered, her face went grim. It was the last subject in the world she wanted to discuss with him.  
  
"So he still holds to 'is proposal?"  
  
Elizabeth nodded. "That's funny," Jack told her, "As he seems ta 'ave his eye on a certain female pirate."  
  
Elizabeth gave him a sharp look. "He is just tired. This whole thing has beaten him down and is wearing him out. It's more likely AnnaMaria is after him. He just seems like he wants to be alone."  
  
"Hmmmmmmm."  
  
Jack placed his fingers under his chin, with a look of mocking innocence, his eyebrows raised. He was starting to annoy her. "Don't start at my fiancée, Jack Sparrow," Elizabeth snapped.  
  
Curse him! He'd gotten her to defend Will when she didn't even love him. And now he was looking offended. "Sorry, darlin'," he murmured, still hiding that looking of annoying satisfaction, "I did not intend to insult yer dear William."  
  
"Yes you did!" spat Elizabeth, "And don't 'darling' me."  
  
"As you wish, love."  
  
She glared at him. Sometimes he could be so damn annoying. To bring up the subject of her wedding when she was so infatuated with him. 'But he doesn't know that you are,' she told herself. But if he didn't, he still knew (and thought he was even more) annoying her about Will. Jack was watching her, his shrewd black eyes calculating. Why could he just make her happy these last few days she had with him? Talking a deep breath to calm herself, she asked, "What will you do after you leave Port Royal?"  
  
"Not sure exactly, love," he replied, "I was thinkin' of sailin' to Spain. They say there's treasure aplenty, there."  
  
"You'll come back and visit, of course?"  
  
"I'm 'faird not," Jack choice a spot over her shoulder and stared at it. This was so hard for him to say, it was going to be even harder to do. He attempted a weak smile. "The Commodore is after me blood. His promise ta ya, won't last ferever and it's just a matter of time before he's back on my trail."  
  
This wasn't the real reason, of course, but it sounded good. If Elizabeth loved him, he would never let the Commodore stand in the way but as she didn't he had to get away from her before he went mad with longing. Maybe after a few months at sea he would forget her. Maybe he could even flirt with AnnaMaria. It wasn't likely. That wench slapped him three times a day if he didn't watch her.  
  
Elizabeth studied him. Her heart hurt. He was going to leave and never come back. She wanted to yell at him, "How can you leave me to Will when I love you so much?"  
  
They sat in silence for a few moments. Elizabeth was toying with something around her neck. She looked down and realized it was the necklace Jack had given her on the island. She had forgotten about it. She unlatched it and held it up so that Jack could see it. "The necklace I gave ya," his voice was soft, "Did ya ask Will about it?"  
  
She shook her head, "I forgot."  
  
"Then ya can tell 'im when we get ta his treasure."  
  
The corners of Elizabeth's mouth twitched in a smile. "I don't intend to tell him, Jack."  
  
Far from blushing, Jack gave a rugged grin, "Ya've been around pirates far too long, love."  
  
"Some of them are better than law-abiding people," her eyes lingered on him, the annoyance she had felt before forgotten.  
  
They were looking at one another when a Will's voice called from the deck, "We're coming upon that island you wanted to stop at, Jack."  
  
Jack grinned. Will knew the treasure was here but he was going to be surprised by it. "Wait 'til he finds out there's rum stored with it," he exclaimed, getting up and walking onto the deck.  
  
***  
  
That was sort of short. Sorry. So that didn't turn out at all how I planned! This story practically writes itself, as I said. There may be two more chapters before the Epilogue, after this. I'm not really sure. I'll have to see how the next chapter comes out. Anyway, review! I don't know about you, but I like this chapter. Sort of pointless talking but lots of JE moments. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Yeah, ready for the final chapter? It's here! Then after this there's only an Epilogue and a randomness writing thingy. So to reviewers (I actually had to get my lazy butt downstairs to check the reviews):  
  
LiZzIe SpArRow: I feel very special. Thanks for your feedback. I tried with Jack but it's really hard to make him fall in love with someone so I probably did mess that up a bit. I only have one other POTC fic that's a short humor (Jack Sparrow: Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual) but I plan on maybe writing a sequel to this story or a story about Will/Elizabeth's son and Jack/AnnaMaria's daughter. Maybe. I definitely will write more POTC, though.  
  
Leah32289: This is the chapter for you if you really want Elizabeth to get all sweet and admit it!  
  
Karin: There might not be a sequel but there will definitely be more Pirates of the Caribbean (probably romance ones, too!)  
  
Q Alace: Is that seriously your real e-mail? It's so cool! Yeah but anyway I'll write more Pirates of the Caribbean stories after this.  
  
Cpt-Jack-Sparrow: You rock! It's amazing how fast you review. Hehehe. I liked that chapter, too. Maybe Will goes a little too fast from Elizabeth to AnnaMaria, though. Sorry.  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. (Well actually I do own something, lots of stuff just nothing that has to do with Pirates of the Caribbean except the soundtrack and sometime soon either the video or DVD.) But the point is I don't own any of the rights to the story! *sob*  
  
***  
  
They reached Port Royal the following day. The ship was low in the water from all the treasure aboard. Will had given Jack and Elizabeth almost a fourth of the treasure each. Elizabeth didn't quite understand why he was giving her this as they were to be married soon and their fortunes combined. Will insisted on her having her own part of it however. He had given a few odds and ends to AnnaMaria which Jack was quick to note.  
  
Elizabeth and Will left the harbor, knowing the Shadow would be leaving in a few days. Elizabeth was met by her father and a carriage and escorted back to her house. Will was left to walk to the blacksmith shop alone. "Will!" a voice called from behind him.  
  
Will turned, his hand on the door. It was AnnaMaria. "I'm stayin'," she declared.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm leavin' the Shadow ta start a life as a landlubber."  
  
She smiled. Will couldn't help but smile back. "Jack will take losing a crewmember hard," he told her.  
  
"He didn't give me such a hard time."  
  
Will nodded, absently. "Can I stay in your shop? At least until I have somewhere else?" she asked.  
  
Will was taken back. "I suppose," he replied.  
  
"Good!"  
  
She walked forward into the shop in front of him. Shaking his head, but hiding a smile, Will followed her.  
  
The day the Shadow was to leave, Elizabeth sat by the window. She felt dismal. Again she pondered why AnnaMaria had left the Shadow. Jack had told her turning her one trip to the Shadow, the day before.  
  
There was a knock on the door. Elizabeth ignored it. The knocking turned to a pounding. "Elizabeth, it's Will," called Will, "I need to talk to you."  
  
Elizabeth opened the door. Will came in. He was looking very nervous and fidgety. "What is it?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Well it's.just..that," Will stuttered.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"The reason AnnaMaria left the Shadow was to be with me," he said in a rush.  
  
Elizabeth raised her eyebrows. "She loves me and I love her," he finished.  
  
For a moment Elizabeth was too shocked to speak. "I'm sorry, Elizabeth," he said, softly not looking at her, "I'm ashamed of myself."  
  
Elizabeth was smiling. Will gave her a confused look. "What.?"  
  
"This means I can tell the person I love that I love him."  
  
Will's mouth dropped. "Who..?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't have time," Elizabeth interrupted him and ran out the door.  
  
Once outside she continued running. It was a good thing she wasn't wearing her corset or she wouldn't have been able to keep it up. Even so, her dress was restraining and she was breathing hard. There was a loud rip as she stepped on her dress. Shaking her foot free of the material, she continued, gasping for breath.  
  
People stared as she ran through the town. Elizabeth ignored their looks. The harbor was close. She was in time. The Shadow was still there but about to leave. She reached it just as Gibbs was about to remove the gangplank. "We're leaving." he started in protest to her pushing past him and walking onto the deck.  
  
"I have to talk to Jack," she called over her shoulder.  
  
"Ya wanted ta talk ta me, love?"  
  
He was right before her, leaning on the tiller. "Don't leave," she pleaded.  
  
"Have ta, love," Jack told her.  
  
Elizabeth set her face determinedly. "Then bring me with you," she demanded, softly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Bring me with you."  
  
Jack eyed her. "Does Will no yer down here?" he asked suddenly.  
  
"Why are you always asking about Will?" she cried out.  
  
Tears had begun to roll down her cheeks. "No offense meant, love," Jack said quickly, "I thought ya cared about him."  
  
"He loves AnnaMaria."  
  
"Ah," Jack looked slightly amused, but sorry for her at the same time, "So that's what this is then? Yer tryin' ta get away from yer bitterness? I'm 'farid that won't work, love. Ya'll only regret it."  
  
"You don't understand, Jack," she yelled and then much more softly she whispered, "I love you."  
  
"Sorry, didn't catch that, love," Jack told her, enjoying himself.  
  
She gave him a fond glare. "You heard perfectly well what I said, Jack Sparrow."  
  
"Aye," he turned to face her, "but ya forgot the Capt'."  
  
Before she could say anything, his lips were on hers and he was kissing her passionately, ignoring the crew on deck. She threw her arms around his neck, embracing him as if there was no tomorrow. He finally pulled apart from her to look into her eyes. "I think I've found me the best treasure a pirate could wish for."  
  
She smiled. Tears still ran down her face, but they had turned to tears of joy. "Ya don't know how long I've been wishin' ya'd tell me that," he told her, his voice, rough.  
  
"You don't know how long I've been wishing I had the courage to say it, Jack," she smiled.  
  
"I guess there's no makin' ya call me Capt'."  
  
"None."  
  
"Fiery, just the way I like 'em," he gave a sly grin and his mouth blended with hers again.  
  
There was a cough from behind them. Jack tore himself from Elizabeth again to meet Gibbs gaze. "We need ta get goin', Capt'," he told Jack, looking pointedly at Elizabeth.  
  
"So we do."  
  
He began barking out orders to the crew. "Capt'?" asked Gibbs attentively as the crew scrambled around, preparing to set sail.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
He was lost in Elizabeth's eyes. "Capt'!" Gibbs exclaimed, "She has ta go."  
  
He nodded at Elizabeth. "She's stayin', Gibbs," Jack said, forcefully.  
  
Gibbs frowned, "Tis bad luck ta 'ave a women aboard."  
  
"We had AnnaMaria and didn't 'ave anymore bad luck than normal pirates. She's stayin'."  
  
"Alright, Capt' but I don't like it one bit."  
  
He wandered away, muttering to himself.  
  
"I'm sick of yer superstitions, Gibbs," Jack called after him.  
  
He looked back at Elizabeth, "Since AnnaMaria is gone ya can 'ave her cabin. It's a bit better than the one ya had. Would that suit ya?"  
  
Elizabeth gazed straight at him, "Well I was sort of thinking of something better."  
  
Jack raised his eyebrows. "Well there's room enough for two in your cabin, isn't there? Unless of course you believe it's too improper," she said, slyly.  
  
"I think I can make an exception, just this once," he gave her a roguish wink.  
  
"Then that will be more than suitable," Elizabeth told him.  
  
"Then that will be." he pretended to calculate, "three pounds if ya want the floor, five pounds if ya want a chair, ten if ya want the bed and twelve if ya want me and the bed. Good prices, savvy?"  
  
She rolled her eyes, "I'd sooner pay a fish."  
  
"I'm a lot more charmin' than any fish," he smoothed his mustache.  
  
"Aye, but I don't have money."  
  
"Then ya'll be sleepin' in the hall, lass."  
  
She smiled again. She hadn't released how much she enjoyed teasing him until then. "As long as your there," she whispered, leaning back against him.  
  
His arms slipped around her waist. She gave a contented sigh and looked out at the ocean. The sun was setting and casting a magnificent reflection on the water. Purples, oranges, yellows, and reds mixed with the deep blue of the ocean. She slowly drifted off into another world, just staring at it. She heard, Jack voice, as from far away saying, "Ah, but if ya want me in the hall that's still three shillin's."  
  
***  
  
Yay! The happy, happy ending. (With still the Epilogue.) Sorry if it was a bit corny. It makes me all warm just writing it (so I'm very emotional.) Anyway, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I can't wait to hear what you think of the end. Even criticizing is appreciated (if it's not flaming and you have a specific thing that you think should be different or added.) 


	15. Epilouge

EPILOUGE!!!!!!!!!! YAY! I'm sorry I haven't written for a few days so I'll put up the last two things today. I have loved writing this story and I especially love all my wonderful reviewers who always said nice things about this. Yeah so for the last time, to reviewers:  
  
Cpt-Jack-Sparrow: Hehe. I love doing it as much as you love reading it.  
  
Q .Alace: Possibly more JE. If I have an idea for one, I'll write it. At the moment I don't but do have some ideas for more POTC stories.  
  
Jenni: You guys are so sweet. I've always loved to write but never considered myself very good at it.  
  
Karin: Awwwwwww! I'm touched.  
  
bug_8: Who doesn't love Johnny? I'm just a sucker for adorable cuteness (which is Orlando). Johnny is hotter in a mysterious way. Oh, the Will/AnnaMaria was a completely random idea to get rid of Will. Hehe. BUT I WANT WILL NOW!!!!!!  
  
baby-blue: Hmmmm. I suppose you could say that.  
  
Eli: YES! You finally reviewed! Now if you get your butt up and review some more stories people will actually love you. JK. Lol. Hmmmm.. real ACTION? You're just setting me up for disaster. MUHAHAHAHAHAHA. *Starts to write a really perverted bedroom scene between Jack and Elizabeth and then gets so grossed out she runs away shouting*.  
  
Trichomania: I'm American. Funny, I didn't think my name sounded German.  
  
Rising Phoenix: I'll continue writing POTC fics and make sure to read Meeting His Match.  
  
Leah 32289: You're welcome.  
  
emeraldmedallion: It's so sad isn't it? I feel so connected to my reviewers. I hope you guys read any other POTC fan fiction I post.  
  
LiZzIe SpArRoW: I'm a sucker for that romance too. Jack is just so warm and fuzzy despite the fact that he's a pirate.  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer (I couldn't even spell this thing right.): I own nothing. (What a way to end a fic!) *Starts crying*  
  
***  
  
Elizabeth stood at the bow of the Shadow watching the sunrise. The breeze whipped at her hair, occasionally pushing it into her face. She was wearing a loose tunic and breeches. An arm slipped around her shoulder. "Beautiful morin', savvy?" Jack asked.  
  
Elizabeth nodded and looked at her husband. They had gotten married in a small rural village. The priest had asked no questions, just went through the ceremony. None of the other pirates had been present. In fact, Elizabeth doubted they even knew they were married. They hadn't even noticed that their Captain hadn't been interested with the prostitutes the last time they had visited Tortuga. The only thing they had noticed is how protective Jack was over Elizabeth, especially when the pirates were hungry for women and far from any village. [A.N.~ Sorry that sounds so wrong.]  
  
"I forgot to tell ya but the last time we raided a village I found this."  
  
He held up a letter. "It's from Will and AnnaMaria," he told her.  
  
Elizabeth gave a small gasp and took it from him. The letter was marked a month ago. She unfolded the paper and read out loud to Jack. Her speech had changed considerably during her time aboard and when she read, it was with some pirate slang. "Dear Elizabeth (and Jack), I don't know if this will reach ya but I'm writing it anyways. The moment Elizabeth ran out the door I knew she really loved ya, Jack. It helped ease my guilt about leavin' her for AnnaMaria. Elizabeth, I beg ya to tell me we are still on good terms and ya don't 'ave a grudge against me for loving AnnaMaria. AnnaMaria and I are living in a new house, I bought with my father's fortune. I have decided to keep in the blacksmith business, as I enjoy it but our livin' accommodations are much better."  
  
It went on to tell how furious the Commodore and her father were because they thought pirates had murdered her. Will promised not to reveal what really happened. It finished off with "We miss you both very much, Will and AnnaMaria."  
  
Elizabeth smiled and folded it back up. "That's a relief," she admitted to Jack, "I was 'faird Will wouldn't understand."  
  
She handed him a letter, "We'll 'ave ta write back ya know," Jack declared.  
  
"I know," Elizabeth nodded, "I will later and we can post it if the next village we aren't raiding the next village we stop at."  
  
"Very well, love," Jack pocketed the letter, "It's almost satisfying to hear that the Commodore thinks you're murdered. Raped is actually a little closer, though."  
  
Elizabeth gave him a glare. Marriage hadn't stopped her from her daily eye-rolling and glare routine. Jack liked her that way. "Ya better hope it stays that way or the he'll come out here after me again," she told Jack.  
  
"Ah, I can just image the look on his face if he found out we were married," Jack gave his infamous sly grin and then imitated a face the Commodore might have if he heard such a thing.  
  
Elizabeth laughed, "Ya can to better than that."  
  
Jack acted offended, "That was just how he'd look!"  
"Anyway, I 'ave a surprise for ya," Elizabeth said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
"Ya're what?" Jack sputtered.  
  
Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Ya should know the meanin' of the word with the amount of women ya've been with before me."  
  
Jack put on a face of complete innocence. "I had not one lady love before ya, darlin'."  
  
"If ya say so," Elizabeth said, trying not to roll her eyes again.  
  
"We're goin' ta 'ave a baby?" Jack asked, still shocked.  
  
"I am," Elizabeth corrected him, "I don't see yer stomach getting' any bigger."  
  
She gave her husbands stomach a pat. "Hmmm. just think of that. A baby pirate," Jack was grinning now, "He'll grow up ta be just like me."  
  
"First off, I'd never want any child ta be just like ya. That would be the death of me. Second, why do ya assume it's a boy?"  
  
For a moment Jack just stared. Then a smile started to spread across his face. "A pirate-lass? I like the sound of it."  
  
***  
  
Sorry it's so short and sorry it probably over the PG rating on this story. I'm not in the cleanest of moods here and I sort of need to get my mind out of the gutter. Anyway, there's no such thing as too many reviews so REVIEW!!!! Even though I already have 87, I appreciate every one and any new ones are just as appreciated as some of the first. 


	16. Randomness

And now I present to you RANDOMNESS!!!!!!!!  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea of the random thingy. (If it even has one idea.)  
  
***  
  
FencingBabe7: Thanks to all the reviewers who reviewed this story partially emerald medallion, who reviewed a lot, Jenni who reviewed even though English is not her first language, Cpt-Jack-Sparrow who reviewed first to almost every chapter unfailingly and most of all Karin who was the first ever to review this story and has reviewed ever chapter afterwards. *Goes to get those people a piece of gold from a chest*.  
  
Jack: Wait! That's Aztec Gold!  
  
FencingBabe7: *gets hypnotized by its shininess* Pretttttttttttttttttttty!!!!! *Takes piece.*  
  
Jack: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
FencingBabe7: *walks into the moonlight and turns into a skeleton* Oops!  
  
Jack: Will, come here! Another one of those stupid fanfic authors took a piece of gold.  
  
Will: *walks in a sighs* Another one? I've had to cut my hand so many times people think I'm depressed. *Grabs gold from FencingBabe7.*  
  
FencingBabe7: HEY!  
  
Will: *cuts his hand and turns FencingBabe7 back into a person* Jack, can't we just throw this gold into the ocean?  
  
Jack: WE might get cursed and never be able to undo it if we did that.  
  
Will: SHIT! *Everyone stares*  
  
Jack: *starts dancing around* Will said a bad word. Will said a bad word. Will said a bad word.  
  
FencingBabe7: Will, you're not acting like Will. Jack, you're not acting like Jack.  
  
Jack: It's your fault. You're the one who's writing this.  
  
FencingBabe7: Good point. O.K. I'll change you.  
  
Will: MY PRECIOUSSSSSS!!!!!! It's mine! My own! MY PRECIOUSSSSS!!!!  
  
Jack: *in a Barney voice* I love you. You love me. We're a happy family.  
  
FencingBabe7: AHHHHHHHH!!!!! Shut up you! *Throws a tomato at him* I didn't mean to do that. Wrong voice.  
  
Jack: Bloody fanfic writer! Ya made me sound like a bloody purple dinosaur!  
  
Will: My own! My precioussssssss!!!!  
  
FencingBabe7: Oops! Hehe. I think I'll just leave him like that.  
  
***  
  
Don't you just imagine Will going after Elizabeth saying, "MY PRECIOUSSSSS!!!!" ? Hehe. I've been so mean to Will lately, considering I think him the hottest thing on earth. Sorry, Orli fans. I love him too but he's just so fun to make fun of. Jack too, except he's harder. So I think the next thing I'm going to write is "Deleted Scenes from Pirates of the Caribbean" guaranteed to be better than the one from Lord of the Rings and probably guaranteed to be less perverted. (Although not necessarily). So what do you think of my randomness? Am I a bad humor writer? Review! Savvy? 


End file.
